Digimon: Z-Legends
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Basado en Dragon Ball Z y Digimon. Sigue las aventuras de Taiku, el héroe y protagonista de las historias que transcurren en Tierra-29316. Aquí vereis sus luchas contra aliens, androides y demonios que la historia ha olvidado. Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation. Y Dragon Ball es obra de Akira Toriyama. Y la versión animada, propiedad de Toei Animation.
1. Un nuevo conflicto

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic titulado "Digimon Z-Legends". ¡Espero que os guste el fic!**_

 _ **He hecho algunos cambios. La trama no transcurrirá en Tierra-692 como dije en "MCDUversity", sino que ocurrirá en otro Universo.**_

 _ **Y ahora, que comience la historia. ¡Espero que disfruteis de ella!**_

(-)

 _ **Espacio.**_

Nos encontamos en un pequeño sector situado dentro del vasto Digiverso.

Flotando en medio del vasto Digiverso estaba un planeta rojizo situado en la Galaxia del Norte.

Una nave espacial de tamaño colosal volaba sobre dicho planeta. Un siniestro individuo sentado en una pequeña silla voladora miraba el planeta y un pequeño ejército de soldados que volaba fuera de la nave.

-Miradlo bien. Hoy será la última vez que veais este planeta.

-¡Majestad!-Dijo un soldado que irrumpió en la sala donde estaba el ser.

-¡ETEZER!

Una repentina explosión eliminó a parte del ejército que volaba fuera de la enorme nave. Un hombre liquidó a varios soldados hasta parar delante de la nave.

-¡Etezer! ¡Sal de la nave!

El ser que estaba sentado en la pequeña silla voladora, el cual respondía al nombre de Etezer, emergió de la nave. El hombre que aniquiló a medio ejército para llegar a donde estaba la nave sonrió al ver que Piezer salió de su nave.

-¡ETEZER!-Gritó el hombre.-¡Hoy morirás! ¡Pagarás la muerte de mis amigos y del rey! ¡Pagarás el habernos utilizado como esclavos! ¡Hoy mi pueblo será libre! ¡Hoy acabará tu tiranía sobre el Digiverso!

Mientras el hombre gritaba con valentía todas esas cosas, Etezer pensaba en otras cosas.

-"Menudo día... Ya me están soltando otro discursito... ¿Cuantas veces me habrán soltado un discurso antes de la destrucción de un planeta? Creo que con éste van 15. ¡Ya podían contarme otras cosas! Podían preguntarme cómo estoy. O cómo me ha ido el día. Hablando de día... ¡Hoy toca cena familiar! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Especialmente porque mi hermano estará allí! ¿Y qué vino podría servir en esta ocasión? ¡Ya sé! ¡Vino tinto! ¡Mi hermano lo detesta! Me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá en cuanto vea la botella de vino tinto. ¡Ah! ¡Hablando de morir!"

-¿Te ha quedado claro? Hoy sellaré mi destino. El de mis sucesores. ¡Y el tuyo! ¡MUERE!

El hombre atacó a Etezer con una esfera de energía. Etezer alzó un dedo y creo una esfera la cual, en un segundo, aumentó a tamaños colosales. La esfera era más grande que su creador. Y mientras crecía, absorbió el ataque del ser.

-¡Imposible!

-¡Ahahahaha!

Etezer lanzó la esfera, no solamente hacia el hombre, sino también hacia sus soldados.

-¡Poderoso Etezer!

-¡Majestad Etezer piedad!

-¡UAAAAAAGH!

Mientras moría, el hombre pensaba.- _Mi espíritu sobrevivirá, Etezer. He visto como alguien te derrocará y liberará al Digiverso de tu tiranía...¡Etezer morirás! Mi tiempo ha pasado. Pero mi muerte y la de los demás será vengada... ¡Alguien nos vengará!_

 _ **¡KABOOM!**_

Etezer observó como su ataque se llevaba por delante al planeta y a todos sus habitantes.

-¡Ajajajaja! ¡JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Mirad bien! ¿No son unos hermosos fuegos artificiales? ¡Jajajajajaja!

Con un simple ataque, el tirano Etezer convirtió en polvo estelar un planeta.

No quedó nada del planeta. Ni el recuerdo.

O no.

Ya que cuatro habitantes de dicho planeta lograron sobrevivir.

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Capítulo 01: Un nuevo conflicto.**_

 _ **########**_

 _ **24 años después.**_

La Tierra vivía una era de paz tras la derrota de Belzecolo a manos de Taiku en el 23º Torneo de Artes Marciales hace 5 años.

Hasta ahora.

Poco sabía la gente de la Tierra que una nueva amenaza se acercaba al planeta.

Una nave espacial avanzaba hacia el planeta azul. Dentro de ella iba un siniestro ser. La nave aterrizó en un descampado cerca de donde un granjero tenía su casa. El impacto de la nave depertó al granjero.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Un meteorito?

El granjero se subió a su camioneta y fue coriendo al lugar del impacto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Menudo cráter! ¡El meteorito tiene que ser enorme! Si aviso a la televisión, me haré famoso. ¿Eh?

El granjero descubrió que lo que cayó a la Tierra no era un meteorito. Era una nave espacial.

-¿Un vehículo espacial? ¡Esto es mejor que un meteorito! ¡Debo arme prisa antes que... ¿Eh?

Una compuerta de la nave espacial se abrió, y de ella emergió la criatura que iba dentro. El granjero cayó al suelo asustado.

-U... U... ¡Un alien!

El grito del granjero atrajó la atención del misterioso ser. El alien lo analizó con un dispositivo que llevaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nivel de combate: 5 unidades. ¡Es patético!

El alien avanzó hacia el granjero. Éste, asustado, cogió su escopeta y disparó contra el alien. La criatura, que parecía un humano, agarró la bala con facilidad, asustando aún más al granjero.

-Esto es tuyo. ¡Te lo devuelvo!

El alien lanzó la bala con fuerza y la incrustó en la frente del granjero, matándolo al momento.

-Esto es raro. No debería haber nadie vivo en este planeta. Nadie representaba una amenaza para ti. ¿Dónde estás, hermano?

El alien volvió a usar su dipositivo para buscar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo? Detecto dos energías que se salen de lo normal. Detecto una a unos 48 kilómetros de aquí. ¡Tiene que ser él!

Y así, el alien dio un salto y comenzó a volar directo hacia donde había detectado la energía.

 _ **#########**_

En otra parte de la Tierra, un hermoso cielo azul se cernía sobre el horizonte. En el borde de un acantilado se asomaba una imponente figura que parecía un demonio. El demonio era Belzecolo, el cual estaba meditando tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

Repentinamente, Belzecolo abrió los ojos al sentir como una presencia se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué clase de poder es éste? ¿Es Taiku? ¡No! ¡No creo que haya decidido venir a por mí!

Entonces, desde las nubes, el alien descendió y aterrizó ante Belzecolo.

-"¿Quién es? ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo! ¡Y tiene un poder increíble!"

-Perdona que te haya asustado. Estaba buscando a un cierto individuo. Y creí que eras tú.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Eso no te importa, basura! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo contigo!

-¡Responde a mi pregunta o prepárate para lo peor!

-¡Qué valor! No tengo ninguna cuenta contigo. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de pelear...

El alien sacó su dispositivo y analizó a Belzecolo de la misma forma que analizó al pobre granjero. El alien descubrió que Belzecolo tenía un gran poder en él.

-¡Ojojo! ¡Vaya! ¡Tu nivel de poder es 322! Así que hay guerreros poderosos como tú en este pedrusco perdido en el Digiverso... ¡Me dejas impresionado! Pero sería estúpido atacarme...

-¡Haaaaa!

Belzecolo atacó al alien con un poderoso ataque de energía. El ataque destruyó parte de la montaña donde él y el alien estaban.

-¿Esto ha sido un ataque?-Una voz emergió de la nube de polvo. Belzecolo estaba asombrado y horrorizado. Nadie ni nada habían sobrevivido a ese ataque antes. Y era una técnica que creó para asesinar a Taiku. Pero ha fallado al intentar aniquilar al alien.-Si esto ha sido un ataque, es muy bueno para levantar una gran cantidad de polvo... Mi turno. Deja que te muestre como es un ataque efectivo de verdad. ¡Presta atención!

Belzecolo intentó reaccionar, pero estaba paralizado. El alien iba a acabar con Belzecolo, pero se detuvo, ya que el dispositivo del alien notó que la otra gran fuerza que detectó antes comenzó a moverse.

-¡Tu día de suerte, guerrero de la Tierra! ¡Mi dispositivo me informa de que la otra fuerza se mueve! ¡Esta vez sí! ¡Esa fuerza es mi hermano!

Y aí, el alien se fue del lugar volando a gran velocidad. Belzecolo, cayó al suelo mientra veía como el alien abandonaba el lugar y se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo azul.

-¡En esta dirección! ¡A 129 kilómetros! ¡Un nivel de combate enorme! ¡El más grande del planeta! ¡Es Taikarotto! ¡Esta vez estoy seguro! ¡Pronto me reuniré con mi hermano!

Belzecolo se recuperó de la impresión y se levantó del suelo. Estaba horrorizao ante el inmenso poder y la gran resistencia que el alien había demostrado.

-No... No me lo creo... Le ataqué con toda mi fuerza y él ni siquiera tenía un rasguño... ¡Nadie en este planeta tiene una posibilidad contra este ser!

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Isla File.**_

Una pequeña isla con una pequeña casa en ella flotaba en medio del Océano.

Ese era el hogar del legendario maestro Mutennai.

En ese momento, el maestro estaba con Krishiro, uno de sus aprendices, y su mascota la Kametortuga.

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué aburimiento! ¿Cuando van a llegar?-Preguntó Krishiro.

-Deberían llegar de un momento a otro. ¡Estoy nervioso!-Exclamó el anciano maestro.-¡Hace 5 años que no nos vemos! ¿Uh? ¡Una nave! ¡Es de Solma!

-¡Menuda vista, maestro!-Exclamó Krishiro asombrado.-Cada día me asombra más...

-¡Pues no debería!-Exclamó la Kametortuga.-Esa habilidad solamente le surge cuando una chica preciosa se acerca.

-¡Ah! ¡Es una técnica pervertida pues! ¿Por qué le llaman Maestro Tortuga cuando tendrían que llamarle Ero-sennin?

-¡Más respeto, mocoso! ¡La gente me respeta por mis grandes habilidades en las artes marciales!

La nave de Solma aterrizó. La chica pelirroja bajó de ella y guardó la nave en una cápsula. Luego, la chica abrió la pueta y entró en la casa.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Perdonad el retraso!-Dijo Solma diculpandose con sus amigos.

-¡Hola Solma! No pasa nada... Taiku y los demás no han llegado todavía. ¡Espero que no tarden mucho!

-¡Bienvenida!-Dijo el viejo anciano mientras babeaba.

-¡Toma! ¡Os he traído un regalo!

-Y menudo regalo...-Dijo Mutennai mientras se acercaba de forma pervertida a los senos de Solma

 _ **¡PAM!**_

-¡Cerdo! ¡No has cambiado nada!

-¡Y tú sigues sin respetar a los ancianos!

-¿Y Leomcha? ¿No va a venir?

Al oir eso, la cara de Solma se puso roja de ira. Mutennai se refugió detrás de Krishiro pensando que iba a volver a pegarle en la cara.

-¡No me hables de él!-Gritó furiosa Solma.-Ese descarado prefiere estar con otras chicas que estar conmigo... ¡Ojalá se pudra en el Infierno! ¿Eh? Ahora que me fijo... ¿Dónde está Mimaunch?

-Se ha ido a vivir una temporada a América. Dice que quiere alejarse una temporada de tantos problemas.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí. Pero me suena a mentira.-Añadió Krishiro.-Joeshinhan y Piccaotzu están entrenando por esa zona. Y ella va tras él, como una loca.

-Es verdad. Mimaunch está coladita por él...

De repente...

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Una voz que venía de fuera de la casa llamó la atención de sus ocupantes.

-Esa voz... ¡Es él!

Todos salieron de la casa al reconocer la voz. No se equivocaban. Esa voz pertenecía a su amigo, que tanta veces arriesgó su vida para salvar el mundo. Él era...

-¡Taiku!

Taiku vino a ver a sus amigos. El guerrero llevaba en sus brazos a un niño pequeño que llevaba unos anteojos como su padre. Del cuello del pequeño colgaba una esfera naranja con el emblema del coraje.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-Exclamó Solma.-¡Sigues igual que la última vez que nos vimos! ¡Qué por cierto fue hace 5 años! ¡Tienes que entrenar menos y ver más a tus amigos! ¡Ahora vivimos una era de paz desde que derrotaste a Belzecolo!

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es este niño que lleva la esfera del Coraje? ¿Ahora eres canguro?

-No... No es eso.-Dijo Taiku mientras se sonrojaba.-Él es...

 _ **########**_

Mientras, el alien se acercaba cada vez más a la localización de la energía. Volvió a mirar su dispositivo y sonrió de forma maléfica.

-Se ha parado. ¡Bien! ¡La hora de nuestro reencuentro se aproxima, hermano!

 _ **#########**_

-T... ¡Tu hijo!-Gritaron Krishiro, Mutennai y Solma asombrados.

-Eso si me ha dejado de piedra...-Exclamó Krishiro.

-Un hijo... Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado...

-¿Por qué no te lo huieras imaginado maestro?

-¡Por nada! ¡Por nada!

Solma se acercó al niño y lo acarició amalemente. El niño, avergonzado, se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre.

-La esfera del Coraje... ¡Qué recuerdos! Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-G... Gokato.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?

Gokato contó con sus pequeños dedos los años que tenía.

-4.

-Sabe contar. No se parece en nada a su padre la primera vez que lo conocí.-Dijo Solma.

-Que graciosa...-Respondió Taiku.

-¿Y por qué lleva la esfera del Coraje?-Preguntó Mutennai.

-La esfera fue un regalo de mi abuelo. Y yo se lo he querido regalar a mi hijo. Espero que siga por mucho tiempo en la familia.

Repentinamente, Taiku miró al cielo y sintió una fuerza enorme y turbulenta que le inquietaba. Krishiro rompió el silencio que inundó la isla.

-¿Qué ocurre Taiku? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Algo viene. Algo muy fuerte se acerca aquí.-Respondió el guerrero fijando su mirada en el origen de la energía.

-Sí... Ahora que lo dices, notó un poder muy grande... Y viene hacia aquí.

-¡Solma! ¡Coge a Gokato y escóndelo dentro de la casa!

-S... ¡Sí!

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que Solma pudiera hacer algo, el alien que atacó a Belzecolo descendió a una velocidad supersónica y aterrizó frente a Taiku y sus amigos.

-¡Sí! ¡Esta vez he acertado! ¡Sabía que se trataba de ti!-Dijo el alien centrando su mirada en Taiku.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-¿A quién si no? Tú eres un miembro de mi raza. Mi hermano.

-¿Raza? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Taiku.

-¡Je! ¡Bromista! Es lógico que no me reconozcas. Eras muy pequeño cuando nuestro padre, al cual te pareces mucho, te mandó aquí en una misión. La cual por cierto no has llevado a cabo. Viniendo hacia aquí, he visto ciudades intactas y gente viva. ¡¿Por qué no has acabado con la gente de este planeta, Taikarotto?!

-¿Taikarotto?-Preguntó Krishiro mientras se aceraba al alien.-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Krishiro! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-No me pasará nada. ¡Oye! ¡Es muy feo ir borracho a estas horas del día! Así que l...

 _ **¡BAM!**_

El alien le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Krishiro y lo estampó en la casa de Mutennai.

-Parásito... ¡Ahora, déjate de bromas y respóndeme Taikarotto! ¿Por qué no llevaste a cabo la misión que se te encomendó?

-¡Vuelvo a repetir! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

-No parece que estés bromeando... ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Ya veo... ¿Eh? ¿Y tú cola? ¿Qué has hecho con la cola que caracteriza a nuestra raza?

-Me deshice de ella. ¡Ya no la necesito!

-¡Idiota! ¡La cola libera nuestro poder durante las noches de luna llena!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sabes nada de nuestra raza... ¡Lo has olvidado todo!

-¡No he olvidado nada! ¡Yo soy un terrícola! ¡Y tú eres un mentiroso!

-No, Taiku. No miente...-Dijo Mutennai.-Hace tiempo, tu abuelo, Goshima, que en paz descanse, me dijo que encontró un bebé en una nave espacial. Eras tú, Taiku. Goshima decidió adoptarte y criarte. Pero era difícil. Eras salvaje e indomable. Hasta un terrible día que te dite un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Tu abuelo creyó que ibas a morir. Por suerte, la cosa quedó en amnesia. Lo siento, no quise contartelo. No lo vi conveniente.

-No pasa nada, maestro...

-Dejame añadir más detalles a esa historia. Tú y yo somos miembros de la raza Digian, una raza de poderosos y orgullosos guerreros. Nos dedicamos a conquistar planeta para luego venderlos al mejor postor. Sin embargo, una tragedia ocurrió. Un enorme meteorito destruyó nuestro planeta natal. Solamente quedamos vivos, tú, yo y otros dos Digians más que estaban fuera del planeta ese día. Mi nombre, por cierto, es Neoditz, y soy tu hermano. No de sangre. Tu padre me cuidó como un hijo y me enseñó todo lo que sabía. No estamos unidos por sangre. Somos hermanos de raza.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Taikarotto. He venido a por ti porque tenemos pendiente la conquista de otro planeta. Y para conquistarlo necesitamos estar los 4 Digians supervivientes juntos.

-¡Jamás! ¡No pienso seguir esos métodos tan bárbaros!

-¡Bien dicho, Taiku!

-Grrrr.-Neoditz centró su atención en Gokato.-Ese niño tiene cola, como yo. Es tu hijo. No puedes ocultarlo.

-¡Déjalo!

Taiku atacó a Neoditz, pero el Digian contraatacó con una fuerte patada. Taiku cayó al uelo a causa del dolor que le causó el ataque. Neoditz agarró a Gokato, el cual no paraba de llorar, y comenzó a volar.

-Me llevaré a tu hijo. Lo convertiré en un guerrero más apto que tú. Sin embargo, como le debo un favor a tu padre por todo lo que hizo por mi, te daré otra oportunidad. Mata a 100 terrícolas en un día.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loco!

-Mata a 100 terrícolas en un día. O te juro que yo mismo destruiré este planeta, contigo dentro. Sabré si los matarás o no gracias a mi dipositivo. Hazlo o asume las consecuencias. ¡Jajajajaja!

Dicho eso, Neoditz comenzó a volar. El villano se llevó al pequeño Gokato como rehén.

La Tierra de este mundo se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza. ¿Podrá Taiku derrotar al malvado Neoditz y salvar a su hijo? ¿O llevará a cabo la orden que le ha dado Neoditz?

 _ **Esta historia no ha hecho más que comenzar...**_

 _ **(###########)**_

 _ **Preview del próximo capítulo:**_

-¡Hola. Soy Taiku! Ese Neoditz... ¡Se ha llevado a mi hijo! Y no he podido hacer nada contra él!

-Lo siento mucho, Taiku...

-No pasa nada Krishiro...

-¡Deja a esta basura! Yo te ayudaré contra él. Después de todo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él.

-No puede ser...

El próximo capítulo de Digimon: Z-Legends se titula: "¡Ayuda inesperada! ¡A por Neoditz!"

-¡Ya es hora de que yo, Tennosuske, y la JPSA de 4721 entremos en acción!

-¿Quién eres tú?

 _ **(###########)**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido esta historia? Espero que os haya gustado. Digimon Z-Legends es un universo amalgama de los Universos Digimon y Dragon Ball. Y explicará la historia que se vió en Dragon Ball Z. Es decir, el trozo de la historia que va desde la llegada de Raditz hasta la batalla contra Majin Buu. Y siento haber tardado en publicarlo. Pero en estos 4 meses he estado planeando el fic que celebrará el II aniversario de mi cuenta, algunas historias de Xross!, MCDUVersity, JPSA Super y por supuesto los próximos capítulos de la JPSA original. Ya veréis, la saga de Dressrosa será bastante diferente a la que vimos en el manga.

Y en el próximo capítulo, veremos como Taiku y Tennosuke, digo, un misterioso aliado luchan contra Neoditz.

¡No os lo perdais!

 _ **¡Saludos y buena suerte!**_


	2. ¡Ayuda inesperada! ¡A por Neoditz!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

La era de paz que comenzó tras la derrota de Belzecolo, hijo de Devicolo, terminó de forma repentina.

Un Digian que responde al nombre de Neoditz llegó a la Tierra con tal de reclutar a su hermano, que no es otro que el mismo Taiku, guerrero que salvó a la Tierra de Devicolo hace 8 años.

Neoditz primero luchó contra Belzecolo, dejando al demonio en ridículo. Iba a acabar con él, pero el dispositivo detectó la energía de Taiku y Neoditz fue a por él. El alien y Mutennai revelaron a Taiku su origen.

Él también era un Digian que vino a la Tierra para conquistarla. Pero un desgraciado accidente le hizo olvidar su misión.

Ahora, Neoditz se llevó al pequeño Gokato y lanzó un ultimatum.

O Taiku mataba a 100 personas en un día.

O él y todo el planeta morirían.

¿Qué hará Taiku para salvar a su hijo de un hombre que ni él ni Belzecolo, las dos personas más fuertes de la Tierra, pudieron vencer?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¡Ayuda inesperada! ¡A por Neoditz!**_

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Isla File.**_

Mutennai y Krishiro ayudaron a Taiku a incorporarse, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Neoditz.

-¡Gokato! ¡Hijo! Su madre me matará...

-Lo siento, Taiku...-Dijo Krihiro triste.-No he podido hacer mucho...

-No pasa nada. Solma, ¿llevas el radar encima?

-Sí. Lo llevo encima por si pasa algo grave.

-Bien. Dámelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Piensas usar el radar para saber a donde va Neoditz. Piensas seguir la señal de la esfera del Coraje que lleva tu hijo en el cuello.

-Sí. Así es. Ahora, iré tras él.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir solo! ¡Te acompañamos!

-No. No puedo dejar que vosotros dos me acompañeis. Ya habéis muerto una vez. Y si os vuelve a pasar, ya no podreis volver a la vida.

-¡Pues espera a que vengan Leomcha y los demás! Juntos tendremos alguna posibilidad.

En ese momento, una voz se escuchó tras la casa de Mutennai. El grupo se giró para mirar el lugar del cual procedía la voz.

-Lo siento. Pero todos vosotros juntos no tendríais ninguna posibilidad.

El origen de la voz salió de detrás de la casa. Taiku y los demás se asombraron al ver quien era. El misterioso individuo era Belzecolo, eterno enemigo de Taiku.

-¡Belzecolo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Aaaah! ¡Lo qué faltaba!-Dijo Mutennai mientras se escondía detrás de Solma. El anciano comenzó a agarrarse al trasero de la chica, y ésta, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Qué estúpido eres, Taiku! He seguido a ee Neoditz hasta aquí. Y os he estado observando todo este tiempo. He oído toda vuestra conversación. Y que sorpresa me he llevado. Así que eres un alien. Eso explica esa fuerza que tienes. Escuchame bien, Taiku. Voy a proponerte una cosa.

-¡No le haga caso! ¡Es una trampa!-Gritó Krishiro. Belzecolo miró con seriedad a Krishiro, haciendo que ésste se austara y se callara.

-¿Vas a proponerme algo? ¿El qué?

-Una alianza. Verás, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con ese alien. Tú quieres salvar a tu hijo y yo quiero vengarme por la humillación que me ha hecho pasar.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a traicionar?

-¡Je! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a traicionar?

-Luché contra ti hace 5 años. Y cuando creí que te gané, te levantate y me hiciste un enorme agujero en el pecho.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso? No te preocupes. No te engañaré.

-Bien. Entonces acepto.

-¡Perfecto! Pero déjame decirte algo. La alianza será temporal. Una vez acabemos con Neoditz, todo volverá a ser como antes. No esperes que me vuelva tu amigo o algo así.

-No me importa. Haz lo que quieras. Yo tengo que salvar a mi hijo. ¡Ahora vámonos!

-¡Toma el radar, Taiku!

Taiku cogió el radar. Él y Belzecolo comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad.

-¿Podrás volar al mismo ritmo que yo, Belzecolo?

-¡Je! ¡Engreído! Yo de ti vigilaría tu espalda. A lo mejor cambio de idea durante el viaje.

Taiku miró el radar. El radar indicaba que la esfera del Coraje se movía rápidamente hacia la zona montañosa que había cerca del monte Paogen.

-¡Sigamos recto! ¡Neoditz ha ido a las montañas cercanas al Monte Paogen!

-Muy bien.

Taiku y Belzecolo aumentaron la velocidad y fueron rápidamente a por Neoditz.

 _ **########**_

Habiendo vuelto al lugar donde aterrizo, Neoditz aterrizó cerca del cráter donde estaba su nave. Neoditz dejó en el suelo a Gokato y sacó un pequeño mando con el que abrió la compuerta de su nave espacial.

-Aquí mocoso es donde... ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!

Gokato aprovechó que Neoditz estaba ocupado con su nave para escapar. El niño se esconió debajo del camión del granjero asesinado. Neoditz fue hasta el camión, lo cogió con una mano y lo lanzó al aire. Luego, lo fulminó con un rayo de energía.

-Mocoso de mierda. Si sigues haciendo cosas así, acabarás peor que este vehículo anticuado. ¡Ahora ven!

Neoditz agarró a Gokato por la camiseta. El niño no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡Mi padre vendrá a por mí!

Neoditz, ante la amenaza de Gokato, solamente pudo reir.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso tengo que verlo! Ese cobarde no pudo evitar que te secuestrara. Y le derroté fácilmente. ¿Crees qué podrá salvarte? ¡Jajajaja! Solamente tiene una opción. ¡Cumplir la orden que le dí! ¡Si no lo hace, ya puede despedirse de ti y del resto de este planeta!

Neoditz arrojó a Gokato dentro de la nave y la cerró. El niño comenzó a golpear bruscamente el cristal y a gritar. Pero su voz no se escuchaba en el exterior. Neoditz salió del cráter y usó su dipositivo para ver si Taiku comenzó su matanza.

-No ha empezado... El número de energías que detecto no está disminuyendo. Bueno, es pronto. Taikarotto está obligado a seguir mis órdenes si realmente aprecía a este mocoso. ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras? Estar aquí de pie es pesado y aburrido... Podría visitar algún poblado cercano... ¡Fufufufufu! No voy a dejarle toda la diversión a Taikarotto.

Gokato dejó de golpear la puerta ya que tenía sus manos rojas y doloridas. Sentándose en posición fetal, Gokato comenzó a llorar.

-Odio a ese hombre... Me ha metido aquí dentro y ha hecho daño a mi padre... ¡Mi padre vendrá! ¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre me ha ayudado cuando más lo he necesitado! ¡Ya me pasó una cosa así antes! ¡Y mi padre vino a salvarme!

Una hora pasó, Neoditz activó el dispositivo y vio que el número de energías vitales no había disminuído.

-Lo sabía... ¡Tenía que haber acabado con él cuando pude! Seguramente está buscando la forma de derrotarme. ¡Vamos Taikarotto! ¿Tendrás las agallas de venir a por mí? ¿O eress acaso un cobarde?

 **¡Bip! ¡Bip!**

-¿Eh?

El dispositivo alertó a Neoditz de la llegada de dos energías.

-¿Dos energías poderosas vienen aquí?

 **¡Bip! ¡Bip!**

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Una tercera energía! ¿Procedente de mi nave? ¡No puede ser! ¡Este aparato debe ir mal! ¡Pediré que me lo arreglen una vez vuelva a la base! A lo mejor las energías de antes eran un error...

 **¡Bip! ¡Bip!**

-¡Vuelvo a detectar las energías de antes! ¡Y la tercera ha desaparecido! ¡322! ¡334! ¡Una de ellas es similar a la de Taikarotto!

Neoditz miró al cielo vio como dos figuras descendían. Eran Taiku y Belzecolo.

-¡Tú! ¡Así qué tienes la osaía de desafiarme aún haber sido vencido por mí antes!

-¡Papá!-Gritó Gokato desde dentro de la nave.

-¡Oh! Y ahora que me fijo... El guerrero con el que ya tuve el placer de luchar en una ocasión... ¿Vienes para qué te mate?

-¿Dóne está mi hijo?-Preguntó Taiku furioso. Pero Belzecolo lo calmó.

-Está dentro de esa especie de vehículo espacial...

-Cierto... Estoy tan furioso y nervioso que me he olvidado de que puedo detectar energías.

-¿Cómo me habéis localizado? -Preguntó Neoditz.-Bueno, da igual. ¿Has decidido unirte a mí? ¡Ese tipo puede unirse a nosotros si lo desea! Sería una pena eliminar a un guerrero con ese potencial.

-¡Nunca me uniré a alguien tan rastrero como tú!-Respondió Taiku mientras se preparaba para combatir contra Neoditz. Belzecolo también e preparó para combatir.

-Esperaba una respuesta más inteligente... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? ¿Acaso crees qué podéis contra mí? ¡No teneis ni la más mínima posibilidad!

-Estoy harto de ti y de tu bocaza.-Dijo Belzecolo mientras se quitaba su capa. La capa cayó al suelo como si fuera muy pesada. Taiku se quedó asombrado.

-¿Usas ropas pesadas tú también?

-¡Qué mala memoria tienes, Taiku! ¡Ya me viste usarla una vez!

-Es verdad...-Dijo Taiku recordando la ocasión.

-¡Ahora me siento mejor! ¡Nunca me sentí tan ligero en mi vida!

Taiku decidió imitar al demonio y se quitó su ropa pesada.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí qué estoy preparado!

-"El poder de Taikarotto ha subido hasta las 416 unidades..."-Pensó Neoditz mientras sonreía.-"Y el poder de ese Belzecolo ha subido unas 408 unidades... ¡Interesante!" ¡Jajajaja! ¿Pensáis que con eso va a haber alguna diferencia? ¡Aún si toda vuestra ropa fuera pesada y os la quitarais, no me superaríais para nada!

-¿Quieres qué me quite toda la ropa? Eres un alien muy raro, Neoditz...-Dijo Taiku mientras miraba con desconfianza a Neoditz.-¿Acaso eres uno de esos hombres qué...?

-¡NO! ¡No le cambies el sentido a mis palabras Taikarotto!-Gritó furioso Neoditz.-Traidor... ¡Ya no tengo interés en reclutarte! Tú y la gente de la Tierra... ¡MORIREIS!

Belzecolo y Taiku se prepararon para combatir, pero Neoditz desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Taiku se giró al notar la presencia del villano detrás de ellos.

-¡Detrás nuestro!-Gritó. Neoditz golpeó con sus codos a Taiku y a Belzecolo en sus espaldas expuestas. Los dos guerreros se recuperaron del ataque y recuperaron el equilibrio. Ambos tenían expresiones de horror en sus caras en respuesta a la agilidad de Neoditz.

-¡Es muy rápido!-Dijo Taiku.-No me dio tiempo a reaccionar...

-Debo decir que vuestras defensas no son tan malas.-Comentó Neoditz mientras se reía como un loco.-Pero vuestra uerte acabó, ya que con mi siguiente movimiento pienso enviaros al Otro Mundo. Y si pensais que podreis salir voctoriosos de ésta, dejadme decir algo antes. En el espacio tengo dos compañeros. Dos Digians con un poder muy superior al mio que dentro de poco vendrán a este planeta.

Al oir eso, Taiku y Belzecolo se quedaron helados. Si tenían problemas con Neoditz. ¿Cómo iban a poder luchar contra alguien que era más poderoso que él?

-Taiku, ¿has elaborado alguna nueva técnica que pueda servirnos?-Murmuró Belzecolo ignorando el comentario de Neoditz.

-No he creado ninguna. No he podido entrenar mucho ahora que estoy casado.

-¡Pse! ¡Desgracia de guerrero! Yo si he preparado una. Especial para ti. Con ella tenía penasdo matarte.

-Jeje... ¿Qué tienes planeado, Belzecolo?

-Mantenlo ocupado mientras reuno energía suficiente para el ataque.

-Asegúrate de que el plan salga bien. Lo entretendré todo lo que pueda.

-Haz bien tu trabajo o estaremos perdidos.

-Confía en mí.

Ambos guerreros compartieron una carcajada que confundió a Neoditz.

-¿Se ríen? ¿Acaso han perdido la cordura?-Se preguntó Neoditz mientras trataba de averiguar lo que tramaban.

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Yo me encargo de este imbécil!

Sin perder ni un segundo, Taiku rápidamente corrió hacia Neoditz. Mientras, Belzecolo se concentró y comenzó a acumular energía en sus dedos.

Taiku comenzó a pelear contra Neoditz, dando varios puñetazos con fuerza a Neoditz. El villano dio un gran salto para esquivar a Taiku. Taiku saltó y le dio una patada, pero Neoditz lo detuvo con una mano. Neoditz gritó y lanzó a Taiku contra el suelo. Neoditz aterrizó sobre Taiku dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre. Luego, Neoditz le dio una patada que lo lanzó por los aires. Mientras Taiku flotaba en el aire, Neoditz se preparó para lanzar otro ataque. Pero entonces, Taiku se paró en medio del aire. Neoditz vio como Taiku acumulaba energía en sus manos.

-¡Mega...

-¡Taikarotto! ¿Qué planeas conseguir con eso? ¡Es inú...-Neoditz no terminó su frase, ya que el dispositivo le alertó del nivel de energía que Taiku acumulaba en sus manos.-¡Imposible! ¡924 unidades! ¡Y sigue subiendo!-Neoditz se quedó helado al ver como el nivel de poder de Taiku subía como la espuma.-De alguna forma, puede concentrar toda su energía en un único punto...

Repentinamente, el dipositivo alertó a Neoditz de otra fuente de energía que no paraba de aumentar. El origen de la energía era Belzecolo, quien acumulaba energía en su mano izquierda. El digian abrió sus ojos asombrado. No creía lo que el Dispositivo marcaba. Neoditz observaba a Taiku y a Belzecolo furioso.

-¡El poder de Belzecolo ha subido a las 1020 unidades! ¡No! ¡1030! ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-...HAMELLAMA!

-¿Eh?

Taiku liberó un gran ataque de energía rojo hacia Neoditz. El invasor rápidamente esquivó el ataque, pero Taiku hizo que el ataque cambiara su rumbo y fuera otra vez directo a Neoditz. Obligado a huir del ataque, Neoditz zigzageaba en el aire. En el momento en el que se separó notablemente del ataque, Neoditz se giró y detuvo la esfera con su mano derecha. El ataque le estalló en la manos. Pero, para asombro de todos, Neoditz se salvó. Estaba intacto, aunque presentaba graves quemaduras en la mano.

-¡¿Lo... ha parado?!

Neoditz alzó su mano.

-¡Muy mal, Taikarotto! ¡Ahora me toca a mí enseñaros mi ataque!-Dijo Neoditz mientra sonreía y levantaba su mano izquierda.

El Digian reunió energía y la liberó. Con poco tiempo para reaccionar, Taiku intentó evitar el ataque. Pero la explosión lo alcanzó. Taiku salió volando y cayó bruscamente en el suelo, recibiendo bastante daño. Neoditz salió disparado hacia Taiku.

-¡Así acaba todo, Taikarotto! ¡Muere traidor!

-¡CÓMO TÚ DICES! ¡HOY MORIRÁ ALGUIEN!

-¿Eh?

Belzecolo al final acumuló mucha energía en su mano izquierda. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del demonio y apuntó con su mano izquierda a Belzecolo.

-¡Y por desgracia para ti! ¡No seremos ni Taiku ni yo!

El dispositivo de Neoditz reaccionó a la energía de Belzecolo. Neoditz se quedó asombrado ante la cifra que la máquina le daba.

-1330... ¡Imposible! ¡Una criatura con ese nivel de poder no puede acumular tanta energía!

Sin perder ningún segundo, Neoditz centró su atención en Belzecolo.

-¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Heartbreaksanpo!

Belzecolo soltó un fuerte grito mientras liberaba el disparo con forma de espiral. Neoditz intentó esquivarlo, pero para cuando quiso moverse, ya tenía el ataque encima. Neoditz soltó un tremendo grito. El ataque continuó hasta chocar contra una montaña, la cual quedó fulminada por la explosión de energía.

-Que locura de ataque...-Dijo Taiku asombrado ante la nueva técnica de Belzecolo.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse. Para desgracia de los dos guerreros, una figura estaba en pie detras de la densa capa de humo.

-¿Lo ha esquivado?-Belzecolo estaba asombrado.-¡No tendría que haberse movido tan rápido!

-¡Ja! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Eso iba directo a mi corazón! Por suerte, pude moverme a tiempo. ¡Un buen ataque, debo reconocer! Si no llego a moverme...-Dijo Neoditz mientras señalaba a su detrozada armadura.

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto para nada!-Gritó furioso y agotado Belzecolo.

-Por suerte para mí, tu puntería deja mucho que desear. Ahora, te voy a mostrar un truco. Ese que usé antes contra el traidor.-Neoditz alzó su mano y comenzó a concentrar energía.-No temas. No notarás nada. ¡Esto te matará al momento!

Neoditz comenzó a acumular más energía en su mano. Belzecolo cruzó sus brazos e hizo una pose de defensa.

-¡Muere!-Gritó Neoditz , preparándose para lanzar el ataque contra el demonio. Pero, en ese momento, el cuerpo de Neoditz se paralizó totalmente.

-Me... d... debilito...

Neoditz se giró y vio al causante de su debilidad repentina. Neoditz escuchó una risa floja, que venía de Taiku, el cual estaba detrás suyo. Neoditz vio como Taiku agarró su cola, el punto débil de su raza.

-Has bajado la guardia, Neoditz.-Dijo sonriente Taiku.

-¿Có... cómo puedes seguir movién... dote?

-Veo que no has entrenado tu punto débil.-Dijo Taiku mientras agarraba con más fuerza la cola de Neoditz. Taiku obligó a Neoditz a arrodillarse-Pensé que tú no tendrías este punto débil. Pensé que habías entrenado tu cola. Acerté al probar de tirar de tu cola.

-Y estos comen... tarios de tirar de... colas no te parecen h... ¡ARGH!.-Neoditz no pudo terminar su frase ya que Taiku tiró de su cola con más fuerza.

-Veo que sabes usar la cabeza, Taiku.-Dijo Belzecolo mientras sonreía.-Muy bien pensado.

Arrodillado, Neoditz comenzó a sentir más dolor. Neoditz sintió como su poder comenzaba a abandonarle. Belzecolo volvió a preparar su Heartbreaksanpo otra vez.

-T... Taikarotto... ¡No! ¡Taiku! No lo hagas... Ambos somos supervivientes de la raza Digian... Soy tu hermano de sangre...

-¡No me importa quien eres!-Gritó Taiku con furia mientras apretaba con más fuerza la cola de Neoditz.-¡Has intentado matarnos! ¡Has secuestrado a mi hijo con el objetivo de que me una a tu absurda causa! ¡No mereces una segunda oportunidad, bastardo!

Neoditz continuó con su plegaria. Rogó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido! Si me sueltas, prometo abandonar este mundo. Prometo no volver nunca más. ¡No mataré a nadie más!

Taiku comenzó a dudar mientras apretaba la cola. Las palabras de Neoditz no le sonaban conincentes. Notaba mentira en las falsas plegarias del invasor.

-¡No! ¡No le escuches! ¡Te está engañando! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡No lo sueltes por nada de este mundo!

-¡Por favor! ¡Me iré y no volveré a tocar este mundo nunca jamás! ¡No me volverás a ver en la vida!

-¡NO! ¡IDIOTA!

Taiku liberó a Neoditz. El alien invasor recuperó el equilibrio.

-Me... ¿Has liberado?

-¡Ahora cumple con tu palabra!

-Como quieras...

Neoditz pilló a Taiku con la guardia baja y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Taiku perdió el equilibrio. Neoditz aprovechó esto para tumbar a Taiku con una patada en el pecho.

Neoditz puso su pie derecho en el pecho de Taiku y comenzó a apretar con fuerza. Taiku soltó un degarrador grito de sufrimiento.

-¡Cobarde!-Belzecolo intentó atacar a Neoditz, pero el alien cortó uno de los brazos del demonio con un ataque de energía.-¡Raaaaaaaaaargh!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No me odies por esto, Taikarotto! ¡Odiate a ti mismo por ser tan confiado! A pesar de haber visto como soy, ha elegido darme otra oportunidad. ¡Estúpido!

Neoditz comenzó a reir mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pecho de Taiku. Taiku gritó mientras algo de sangre salía de la boca de Taiku. Neoditz rompió algunas de las costillas del guerrero. Neoditz miró entonces a Belzecolo y lo desafió.

-¡Vamos! ¡Intenta atacarme otra vez con ese truco tuyo!

-¡Grrrr! ¡Claro! ¡Para qué lo esquives otra vez!

Dentro de la nave, Gokato no soportaba escuchar los gritos de su padre.

-Papa... Odio a ese hombre malo... ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO!

De repente, la nave de Neoditz estalló en mil pedazos, asombrando a los tres luchadores. De los escombros surgió un furioso Gokato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese renacuajo tiene un gran poder! ¡Su poder se sale de lo normal! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con este planeta?!

Taiku sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

Belzecolo miraba asombrado al pequeño Gokato.

-"Otra vez... Otra vez ese crío va a soltar todo su poder oculto. ¡Cómo aquella vez!"

Neoditz comenzó a retroceder, asustado ante el poder que liberaba Gokato. El niño, furioso, avanzaba hacia el alien.

-¡No dejaré que hagas daño a mi padre!

-¡1307! ¡Un niño no puede tener 1307 unidades! ¡Ni los niños Digians nacen con esas unidades! Solamente hubo una excep... ¡UARGH!

Gokato se lanzó contra Neoditz, pillandolo con la guardia baja, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el vientre. El ataque del niño destruyó la armadura del Digian. Neoditz perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. El alien tosió y escupió algo de sangre.

Gokato, exhaustso, se demayó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Neoditz, furioso, se levantó y fue a por Gokato.

-Maldito... y asqueroso crío... ¡Muere! Si no lo hago, nos causarás muchos problemas en el futuro...

Neoditz iba a matar a Gokato, pero el dispositivo alertó a Neoditz de que Belzecolo estaba cargando otra vez su HeartbreakSanpo. Neoditz intentó ir a por él, pero Taiku lo inmobilizó.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ahora! ¡Belzecolo!

-Bien... Llevo esperando este momento durante 5 años... Acabaré con ese alien. ¡Y lo mejor de todo! ¡Acabaré con Taiku!

-¡Suéltame! ¡O si no tú morirás!

-¡No me importa morir si te llevo conmigo al Infierno!

-¡NO! ¡TAIKAROTTO!

-¡Ahora! ¡Heartbreaksanpo!

El ataque fue directo hacia Neoditz a gran velocidad. El alien vio como toda su vida le pasaba por delante. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. El Heartbreaksanpo atravesó el cuerpo de Neoditz. Pero también atravesó el cuerpo de Taiku. Ambos Digians cayeron al suelo heridos mortalmente.

-Lo logré...-Dijo Belzecolo. Pero en su interior, notó un fuerte dolor. Y no sabía porque.

 _ **########**_

Una hora más tarde, una nave en la que iban Mutennai, Krishiro y Solma aterrizó en el campo de batalla.

-¿Dónde están Taiku y Gokato?-Preguntó Solma.

-Ahí...-Respondió Belzecolo. Mutennai, Krishiro y Solma se quedaron helados al ver a su amigo muriendo.

-No me gusta lo que veo... ¡Taiku!-Krishiro, llorando, fue corriendo hacia Taiku.

-H... hola...

-¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor!

-Es... tarde para mí... Decidle a mi mujer Meichi que no se preocupe... Que ya me resucitareis con las esferas...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero. Solma, Krishiro y Mutennai no pudieron evitar llorar. Belzecolo miraba desde lejos. Cada vez que miraba el cuerpo de Taiku, notaba esa extraña sensación.

-"¿Qué es ete sentimiento? ¡No! ¡Yo soy un demonio!"

-Je... Je... Disfruta de tu victoria mientras... ¡Cough! puedas... En un año, mis dos compañeros vendrán a vengar mi muerte... Y ellos son más fuertes que yo... ¡Pronto la Tierra se convertirá en un Infierno! ¡BAHAHAHA!

-Ni en tus últimos momentos puedes eitar ser un cretino... ¡HAAAA!

Belzecolo remató a Neoditz. Pero estaba aterrado. Por el adviento de la llegada de dos guerreros más poderosos que Neoditz.

 _ **#########**_

Nos encontramos en un planeta cuya población acaba de ser exterminada por dos individuos. Ambos individuos son dos guerreros de la raza Digian, al igual que Taiku y Neoditz.

-Vaya. Parece que los terrícolas han podido vencer a Neoditz.-Dijo el más alto y corpulento de los Digian.

-¡Pse! ¡Ese Neoditz hablaba mucho! Pero a la hora de la verdad no era más que un idiota.-Respondió el otro individuo. Era más bajito que el otro, pero tenía un aire de grandeza y poder.-Prepárate Gorippa. Nos vamos a la Tierra. Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Tenemos que hacernos con esas esferas que mencionó el traidor antes de morir.

-¿Vas a resucitar a Neoditz?

-¡No! Es una pérdida de tiempo resucitar a ese inútil. Tengo en mente otro deseo... ¡Vamos Gorippa! ¡La Tierra nos espera!

-¡Cómo ordene! ¡Príncipe Yameta!

Yameta y Gorippa subieron a la nave y pusieron rumbo a la Tierra. En un año, la Tierra vivirá la peor de sus crisis. ¿Podrán los guerreros de la Tierra detener a Yameta y a Gorippa? ¿Y cuál será el deseo que tiene en mente Yameta?

 _ **¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo de Digimon Z-Legends!**_

 _ **(###########)**_

 _ **Preview del próximo capítulo:**_

-¡Hola, soy Taiku! Hemos podido vencer a Neoditz. Pero he muerto en la batalla. Y dos guerreros más poderosos que él se acercan a la Tierra. ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos si ya nos costó vener a Neoditz?

-No te preocupes, Taiku. Conozco a la persona que te ayudará a ser más fuerte para que puedas luchar contra los invasores.

-¿De verdad, Serami-Sama? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tengo ganas de conocerlo ya!

El próximo capítulo de Digimon: Z-Legends se titula: "¡Un año! Comienza el duro entrenamiento de Gokato!"

-Yo convertiré a Gokato en un soldado de la familia de los demonios...

 _ **(##########)**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Voy a poner una lista de las amalgamas que han salido en el arco de Neoditz:

- **Taiku:** Tai Yagami/Goku.

- **Gokato:** Takato (Digimon Tamers)/Gohan.

- **Belzecolo:** BelzebuMon/Piccolo.

- **Solma:** Sora/Bulma.

- **Krishiro:** Koshiro (Izzy)/Krillin.

- **Mutennai:** Gennai/Muten Roshi.

- **Neoditz:** Neo Saiba (Digimon V-Tamer)/Raditz.

 **-Kametortuga:** KameMon/Umigame.

- **Etezer:** Freezer/EteMon.

- **Meichi:** Meiko (Digimon Adventure Tri)/Chichi.

- **Gorippa:** GoriMon/Nappa.

- **Yameta:** Yamato (Matt)/Vegeta.

Y en este capítulo se menciona en varias ocasiones un evento que ocurrió antes de la llegada de Neoditz y que fue solucionado por la alianza Taiku/Belzecolo. Es la versión de este universo de los sucesos que ocurren en la película de Garlick Jr y que narraré en otra ocasión. De vez en cuando haré versiones de las películas de DBZ.

Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos y buena suerte!**_


	3. ¡Comienza el duro entrenamiento!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **-Mehime y Grozlerr son creaciónes mias.**

 **-Helixio es creación de Super Kami Guru.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

Taiku murió salvando al mundo del malvado Digian Neoditz. Pero la amenaza de los Digians aún no había terminado, ya que dos Digians más poderosos que Neoditz comenzaron su viaje hacia la Tierra.

¿Estarán preparados los D-Senshis el día en el que lleguen los dos Digians?

 _ **(XXXXXXXXXX)**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¡Un año! ¡Comienza el duro entrenamiento de Gokato!"**_

 _ **(XXXXXXXXXXX)**_

Solma, Belzecolo y los demás estaban rodeando el cuerpo de Taiku. Krishiro tenía pensado guardarlo en una cápsula para conservarlo hasta el día en el que hubieran recolectado todas las esferas, pero en ese momento, el cuerpo de Taiku desapareció.

-¡UAH! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Gritó Krishiro asustado a la vez que caía al suelo de culo.

-Ya veo... ¡Esto es cosa de Serami-sama! Taiku ha recibido un tratamiento especial. Solamente unos pocos tienen el privilegio de llevarse su cuerpo al Otro Mundo. Aunque yo sé que tienes en mente... Después de todo, soy tu lado oscuro Serami-Sama. Quieres que Taiku entrene con uno de los Kaiohs para que esté preparado para la futura lucha con los dos Digians que estarán aquí dentro de un año.

-¿Kaioh?-Preguntó Solma, la cual llevaba en brazos a Gokato.

-Sí. Los dioses que están por encima de Serami-Sama. Yo también debo prepararme.

Belzecolo usó sus poderes psíquicos para llevarse al pequeño Gokato.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer con el pobre Gokato? Deberiamos llevarselo a su madre.

-¡De eso nada! Tengo planes para este crio.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Piensas comértelo!-Gritó Krishiro mientras señalaba con el dedo a Belzecolo. El demonio cayó al suelo tras oir ese comentario y rápidamente se reincorporó.

-¡NO PIENSO HACER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD! Este chico tiene un gran potencial y pienso entrenarlo. Vamos a necesitar ese poder dentro de un año. Para cuando esos Digians hayan llegado aquí... ¡Toma!-Belzecolo cogió la esfera del coraje y se la lanzó a Solma.-Buscad las otras 8. Las necesitareis si dentro de un año teneis que resucitar a Taiku.

-Espera.-Dijo Mutennai.-¿Cómo vas a entrenarte si te falta un brazo?

-No es problema... ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

Belzecolo comenzó a gritar y su brazo se regeneró. Solma, Mutennai y Krishiro se quedaron helados al ver eso.

-Es un lagarto...

-Adios. Me largo.

Belzecolo se fue volando, llevandose a Gokato con él. Krishiro, Mutennai y Solma miraban como el demonio se perdía en el cielo.

-Y ahora... ¿Cómo le explicamos esto a Meichi?-Se preguntó asustado el viejo maestro de artes marciales. Él sabía muy bien el carácter que gastaba Meichi cuano algo terrible ocurría.

-Si el tonto de Leomcha hubiera estado aquí... ¡Bueno! ¡Eso no importa!-Dijo Solma mientras sacaba el radar.-Busquemos las esferas. Tenemos que prepararlas si queremos resucitar a Taiku dentro de un año... ¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre Solma?

-El radar... Ha detectado una esfera más de la normal... ¿Acaso estará estropeado el radar?

 _ **#########**_

No muy lejos de ahí, en el lugar donde Solma detectó la misteriosa esfera, dos extraños seres aparecieron.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! Si que está lejos este condenado universo... Tenemos que darnos prisa. Un universo ha sido destruído aquí cerca... Solamente es cuestión de tiempo que Mehime acuda a esta zona para reconstruirlo. No solo ella, los Centinelas del Infinito están cerca de aquí. Y si Subaru Ikari nota mi presencia aquí, no dudará en avisar a Lady Mehime... Yo busco la esfera. Tú te encargas de vigilar.

Uno de los individuos comenzó a buscar mientras la otra persona vigilaba. El ser no dejó de buscar hasta que al final encontró lo que quería. La esfera que Solma localizó con el radar. La esfera se parecía a las bolas de dragón de Tierra-Z. Pero ésta era negra con estrellas amarillas.

-¡Mira esto, Robados! ¡La encontré!

-Señor Ichamkov...

-¡Una Nekro Dragon Ball! ¡Una de las 7 esferas que Helixio fabricó para Grozlerr! ¿Y sabes para qué las fabricó?

-Señor Ichamkov...

-¿Y sabes cómo Helixio aprendió a crearlas? Grozlerr le enseñó magia namekiana. Y Helixio las creó para que fueran un plan B. Por si su plan fallaba. ¡Pero no dejaré que ese Carucol se salga con la suya! ¡Pienso quedarme con estas esferas y usarlas para mí mismo! ¿Y sabes para qué voy a usarlas, Robados?

-¡Señor Ichamkov!

-¡Quieres dejar de repetir mi nombre, Robados! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mira.

-¡AH!

Ante Ichamkov y Robados estaban dos individuos que se parecían físicamente a Beerus y a Whis.

-¡Señor BeerusMon! Parece que hemos dado con las energías que viajaban de universo en universo sin permiso.

-Eso parece WhisMon. Por un momento pensé que era el idiota de mi hermano ChampaMon. Pero me equivoqué. Es un idiota que se parece a otro idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí, Dios de la destrucción de Tierra-OPDBZS?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Dios de la Destrucción de Tierra-DMA-DBZ... ¡ROBADOS! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-Tú me dijiste que vigilara si venía Mehime. Y ninguno de esos dos es Mehime...

-¡De ésta te acuerdas, Robados!

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta, Dios Ichamkov?

-¡No! ¡Antes lucharé contra ti!

-¡Alto los dos!-Gritó WhisMon.-Si luchais aquí, este mundo morirá.

-¿Y qué?-Respondió BeerusMon.-Éste no es mi Universo...

-Lo sé. Pero cerca de aquí hay un monstruo que está creando una dimensión de bolsillo. Si os poneis a luchar aquí, este mundo puede estallar y la explosión afectaría a ese mundo. Entonces, una brecha se abrirá en la pared del megaverso y los universos comenzarán a desperdigarse por el Omniverso. Y ya sabeis que pasará después, ¿no?

-Sí... Que habrán infinitas Incursiones... Y todo saltará en mil pedazos...-Respondió de mala gana BeerusMon.-Ichamkov... Será mejor que ambos volvamos a nuestros Universos.

-¡No pienso seguir tus órdenes!

-Será lo mejor.-Respondió Robados mientras miraba su cetro.-Mehime ya está muy cerca.

-¡AH! ¡Está bien! ¡Nos vamos!

Ambos Dioses de la Destrucción y sus respectivos ayudantes abandonaron la Tierra-29316 y volvieron al Vacio entre Universos. Mientras viajaba, Ichamkov miraba la esfera.

-Je,je... ¡Ya tengo una! Solamente me faltan 6 más... ¡Heee-Haw!

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Otro Mundo.**_

Serami-sama y Taiku estaban frente a la mesa del Juez del Otro Mundo, Enmanubis. El enorme juez con cara de chacal era el encargado de decidir el destino de las almas. Serami-sama estaba pidiendole permiso al juez para que Taiku entrenara con el Kaioh de la Galaxia Norte.

-En un año, dos temibles Digian llegarán a la Tierra. Por eso, le pido que mande a Taiku al planeta del Kaioh del norte. Desearía que el dios le entrenara para la terrible situación.

-Oíga Enmanubis, ¿es fuerte ese dios?

-¡Oye Taiku! ¡Debes hablarle con más respeto! ¡Es el juez del Otro Mundo! ¡Y tiene muy mal genio! Si lo haces enfurecer, puede mandarte al Infierno.

-¿Mal caracter, Serami-sama?

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡No era mi intención hacerle enfadar, Gran Juez! ¿Es posible aceptar mi peticion, Gran Juez?

-Sí. ¡Por supuesto! Me he comunicado telepáticamente con él, y acepta.

-¡Maravilloso!-Exclamó el dios de la Tierra.-¡Venga Taiku! ¡Ve al planeta del Kaioh del Norte! ¡Y recuerda ser educado!

-Vale. ¿Pero porque no me entrena Enmanubis? Por su aspecto, diría que es muy fuerte.

-¡No digas burradas! Enmanubis está muy ocupado con su puesto. Además, él sería un maestro nefasto y...

-¡¿NEFASTO?!-Gritó el aludido, asustando a todos los que habían en la oficina del Juez.-¡Está decidido! ¡Te enviaré al Infierno cuando mueras, Serami-sama!

-¡¿Infierno?! ¡Pero si bromeaba Gran Juez! ¡Usted sería un maestro nefasto!

-¡Yo también bromeaba, Serami-sama! ¡Bahahahahaha! ¡Se te ha puesto la cara verde del susto! ¡Bahahahaha!

-Bueno, yo me marcho.-Dijo Taiku.-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! ¿Ha pasado por aquí el alma de un ser llamado Neoditz?

-¿Neoditz?-El Juez Enmanubis comenzó a buscar el nombre de Neoditz en sus cuadernos.-¡Sí! ¡Hace poco que ha pasado! ¡Y era un cretino y un maleducado! ¡Por lo que le he mandado al Infierno de cabeza! Bueno, Taiku, ahora vete. Ese Goburoni te guiará.

-¡Gracias! ¡Adiós a todos!-Dijo Taiku mientras pasaba por la puerta que llevaba al mundo de los Kaiohs. Mientras, Serami-sama estaba quieto y pensativo por lo que acababa de oir.

-"Infierno... Neoditz fue asesinado por Belzecolo, que es un demonio. Y lo normal es que las almas de aquellos que son asesinados por los demonios acaben perdidas en el Limbo... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso Belzecolo está cambiando?"

-¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ, SERAMI-SAMA! ¿No ves qué estorbas a las almas que quieren entrar?

-¡Mil perdones, Gran Juez!

El Goburoni llevó a Taiku hasta una enorme serpiente.

-Hasta aquí llego yo.-Dijo el Goburoni.-Si vas por la Vía Serpiente, llegarás hasta el planeta del Kaioh del Norte.

-No veo el final...-Dijo Taiku mientras intentaba seguir con la vita todo el recorrido de la Vía.

-Lógico. La Vía Serpiente tiene un recorrido de un millón de kilometros exactamente.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¡Ah! Y tenga cuidado de no caer del camino. Ya que irá directamente al Infierno. Y de allí no saldrá jamás.

-Ya veo... Lo único que lamentó es no haber traído algo de comer.

-¿Comer? Usted está muerto. No necesita comer.

-Ya, es la costumbre. Bueno. Yo me voy ya. ¡Hasta luego!

Taiku subió a la Via Serpiente y comenzó a correr, ya que no podía perder ni un segundo.

 _ **(###########)**_

Belzecolo aterrizó en una zona deshabitada. Lo primero que hizo el demonio fue arrojar al pequeño Gokato a un pequeño lago que había. El niño despertó y nadó hasta la superficie para evitar morir ahogado.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, niño... Por lo visto, te encanta dormir. Algo me dice que me resultará difícil entrenarte como es debido.

-Yo te conozco señor. Ayudaste a mi padre en aquella ocaisón. Cuando esos hombres malos me secuetraron.

-Así es. Sueles ser secuestrado muy a menudo, ¿no?

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde está?

-Bien. ¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo diré sin más rodeos. Tu padre murió luchando contra ese Neoditz. De hecho, fui yo quien lo mató. A él y a ese alien. Así que no esperes que venga a ayudarte. Ahora, estás a mi merced. Y harás lo que yo diga.

-¡BUAAAAH! ¡Quiero a mi padre y a mi madre! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Niño! ¡O dejas de llorar o te parto el cuello ahora mismo!-Gritó de forma amenazadora Belzecolo. La amenaza funcionó, ya que Gokato dejó de llorar al momento.-Escucha muy bien lo que tengo que decirte. En un año, dos Digians, seres temibles como el hombre que te secuestró y más fuertes que él, vendrán a la Tierra. Ni todos los guerreros más poderosos de este planeta juntos tendriamos la más mínima posibilidad de derrotarlos. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de tu padre, el cual revivirá pronto, podremos con ellos. Ahí entras tú. Pienso sacar todo ese potencial oculto que llevas dentro y lo usaremos para vencer a los invasores.

-Yo no tengo tal cosa, señor...

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que la tienes! ¡Observa muy bien!

-Pero yo no sé luchar... Mi madre no deja que haga tal cosa...

Belzecolo agarró al niño por el cuello y lo lanzó hacia una montaña a gran velocidad. Gokato, no dejaba de llorar mientras cada vez se acercaba más a la montaña.

-Vamos niño. Saca ese potencial que usaste contra Neoditz. ¿O acaso eres un fraude?

De repente, la cara de Gokato cambió a una de furia y lanzó inconscientemente una onda de energía que fulminó la montaña y todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la montaña?

Belzecolo estaba asombrado y asustado. De repente, el demonio soltó una carcajada.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo sabía! Tu poder supera al de tu padre por mucho. ¡Vamos! ¡Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora!

-No... Prefiero que me entrene mi padre cuando vuelva a la vida...

-¿Tu padre? Es un gran guerrero, sí. Pero dudo mucho que sepa entrenarte como es debido.

 _ **(##############)**_

-¡ATCHÍS!

Taiku estornudó mientras continuaba su camino por la Vía Serpiente.

 _ **(##############)**_

-¿Y en qué consistirá el entrenamiento?-Preguntó Gokato.

-La primera parte será supervivencia. Te abandonaré aquí durante 6 meses. Si lográs aguantar todo ese tiempo, volveré y te enseñaré a luchar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero me moriré aquí solo!

-No estarás solo. Aquí viven bestias sanguinarias que te harán compañía.-Al oir eso, Gokato se austó aún más.-Con esto lograrás endurecer tu alma y volverte más fuerte. Y con eso, lograrás superar muchos retos. No olvides que el destino del mundo está en tus manos. Aprende a usar tu poder como es debido. Y un aviso. No intentes abandonar esta zona. Esto es un paraiso comparado con la zona que la rodea.

-¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con la comida y la cama?-Preguntó el niño llorando.

-Mira que eres tonto... ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Eres muy cruel!

-Esto no es culpa mia, chico. Es culpa del destino, que es más cruel que yo...-Dijo Belzecolo mientras abandonaba la zona volando.

 _ **(##############)**_

 _ **Palacio de Serami-sama**_

Serami-sama, el cual volvió del otro mundo, estaba hablando con su siervo Lampopo.

-Belzecolo... Es muy distinto de su padre Devicolo...

-Yo opino igual, señor. El Gran Rey Demonio Devicolo jamás se hubiera molestado en convertir al hijo de Taiku en un ser fuerte.

-El Digian invasor Neoditz ha podido ir al Otro Mundo. Normalmente, cuando alguien es asesinado por un demonio, su alma se pierde en el Limbo, un lugar que está entre el mundo de los vivos y el Otro Mundo. Así que Belzecolo debe ser muy distinto del viejo Devicolo... Pienso, que Belzecolo sabe que morirá dentro de un año a manos de los Digians. Y eso también supone mi muerte. Belzecolo planea dejar algo en este mundo, aunque sea el hijo del mismo Taiku...

-Entonces, Las Esferas...

-La próxima vez que sean usadas, viejo amigo, será la última...

Taiku ya está en camino hacia el planeta del dios de la Galaxia del Norte y Gokato ya ha comenzao la primera fase de su entrenamiento. ¿Podrán superar ambos las duras pruebas? ¿Se cumplirá el oscuro vaticinio de Serami-sama y Belzecolo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Espero que os esté gustando este fic. Poco a poco irán ocurriendo sucesos que no ocurrían en la serie original, como el que ha ocurrido con los Dioses de la Destrucción. ¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo titulado "La peligrosa metamorfosis de Gokato! ¡Nos vemos!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ El entrenamiento ha comenzado y en el siguiente veremos como continúa.

- _ **Lady Ashura Forte:**_ ¡Bienvenida! Pues al Gokato con 17 años ya lo verás dentro de mucho. XD. Pero antes verás con quien he unido a Kaito, el cual aparecerá dentro de poco.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos y suerte!**_


	4. La peligrosa metamorfosis de Gokato

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **PortalMon, Grozzler, el Profeta de Parallox, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon,** _ **JunkDraMon, TeddyMon**_ **y Arturika son creaciónes mias.**

 **Tismona es de Lady Ashura Forte.**

 **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **(########)**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: La peligrosa metamorfosis de Gokato.**_

Gokato ya llevaba un día abandonado en esa región abandonada. Estaba harto de evitar bestias salvajes y quería volver a casa con su madre.

Así que Gokato decidió salir corriendo del desierto a toda prisa. No sabía hacia donde iba. Pero a él en ese momento le daba igual. Él lo que quería era salir del desierto en cuanto antes.

-¡Mamá! ¡Quiero volver contigo!

Gokato corrió y corrió, pero, como iba con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de que un portal dimensional se abrió ante él. El chico tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio. Gokato entró por accidente en el portal.

Belzecolo, que entrenaba cerca de la zona, notó que la floja energía de Gokato desapareció. Belzecolo dejó de lado su entrenamiento y fue a ver que le había ocurrido a Gokato.

-Ese niño... No noto su fuerza. A lo mejor lo ha matado un dinosaurio. Al final ha resultado que ese niño era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Belzecolo aterrizó en el lugar donde detectó por última vez la energía de Gokato. Buscó por todos lados, pero no vio rastro del chico. Lo que si que vio fue el portal dimensional por el cual pasó accidentalmente Gokato.

-¿Qué es este portal? No había uno así la última vez que vine por aquí...

Belzecolo iba a pasar por el portal. Pero entonces, un rayo lo golpeó. Belzecolo se recuperó y se puso en guardia.

-Tú alma será sacrificada. Gracias a ti, yo liberaré al Amo Parallox...

-¿Sabes? No eres el primer ser que habla de ese Parallox. Maté a un tipo como tú antes de participar en el 23º Torneo de Artes Marciales.

-Belzecolo... El Amo me ha informado telepáticamente sobre ti. ¡Muere!

El Profeta de Parallox y Belzecolo comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

Mientras, Gokato atravesó el otro lado del portal. El chico apareció en Tierra-DBZDM.

El año era 762, al igual que en el mundo de Gokato.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Gokato estaba confuso. Hace un rato estaba en un desierto. Y ahora, se encontraba en una densa jungla. Lo que ignoraba el niño era que, ya no estaba en su universo.

Gokato caminaba por la jungla en busca de ayuda. Pero no veía a nadie. Solamente veía criaturas extrañas. Gokato cada vez estaba más asustado. Gokato comenzó a llorar, cuando de golpe, el niño chocó con alguien. Ese individuo se giró y ayudó a Gokato.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡AH! ¡Un hombre león! ¡Y encima habla! ¡Ayuda!

-Tranquilo. Mi nombre es LeoMon. Y no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Eres amigo de Gohan y de los otros Niños Elegidos?

-¿Gohan? ¿Quién es ese?-Preguntó Gokato confuso. Aunque notó que ese nombre se parecía en algo al suyo.

-Así que no los conoces... Bueno, vayamos con ellos. No eres un digimon. Tu físico es similar al de un humano. Vamos a ver si ellos saben como has acabado aquí.

LeoMon agarró a Gokato y lo subió a sus hombros. Ambos fueron a la playa, que era el lugar donde estaban los Niños Elegidos de ese Universo. Gokato no dejaba de mirar a LeoMon.

-"Esta criatura. Es fuerte y amable. Me recuerda a mi padre."-Pensó Gokato.

LeoMon y Gokato llegaron a la playa. Allí estaban los Niños Elegidos construyendo una balsa. Gennai les ordenó que fueran al Continente Server para recuperar unos Emblemas que desbloquearían el potencial de los Digimons y podrían vencer sin problemas a la Oscuridad.

Los Niños acababan de vencer a DeviMon. El PataMon de Rom evolucionó a AngeMon y tuvieron alguna posibilidad contra el demonio digimon. Pero DeviMon tenía un as en la manga. El digimon absorbió los datos que formaban el cuerpo del Profeta en su cuerpo y se hizo muy poderoso. DeviMon acabó sin problemas con AngeMon. Pero gracias al poder oculto de Gohan desatado por su ira, los Niños vencieron a DeviMon.

-¡LeoMon! ¡Has venido!-Gohan y los demás se acercaron al bravo Digimon.

-Así es. He ido por toda la isla File para buscar ayuda. Y por el camino, me he encontrado con este chico. ¿Lo conoceis?

-Pues no.-Respondió Chico.-Es la primera vez que lo vemos.

-Aunque debo reconocer que se parece mucho a Gohan.-Añadió Pigero. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó LeoMon.-Para mí, todos los humanos sois iguales.

Gokato y Gohan se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Era como si se estuvieran mirando en un espejo. La diferencia era que Gokato tenía el pelo castaño mientras que el pelo de Gohan era negro.

Gokato ayudó a LeoMon y a los Niños Elegidos a terminar la barca. Mientras, él conversaba con los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Así que teneis que salvar este mundo de la oscuridad?-Preguntó Gokato.

-Sí. Y para vencerla, tenemos que ir a Server para recuperar unos emblemas. Gennai nos dijo que esos emblemas liberarán el potencial de los digimons y con ellos nos será más fácil derrotar al mal. Pero yo quiero volver a casa...-Dijo Gohan.-Pero si vuelvo a casa, ese Piccolo me obligará a luchar contra esos Saiyans que vienen a la Tierra.

-¡Vaya! Eso me suena.-Respondió Gokato.-A mí, un señor llamado Belzecolo me ha abandonado en una zona muy peligrosa. Y por accidente, no sé como he acabado aquí. Pero creo que, si viajo con vosotros durante una temporada, podré volver a mi mundo.

-¡O sea qué aquí estabas, Gokato!

De repente, del cielo descendió Belzecolo y aterrizó en frente de Gokato y los niños.

-¡Señor Belzecolo!-Gritó asustado Gokato. Belzecolo lo cogió del cuello y se preparó para llevárselo de vuelta a su mundo.

-Se parece mucho a Piccolo...-Dijo Gohan mientras los digimons evolucionaban.

-¿Piccolo? ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!

-¡Suéltame maldito!-Gritó Gokato furioso.

-¡Deja a Gokato! ¡Puño Real!-LeoMon fue el primero en atacar a Belzecolo. El Puño Real impactó en la cara de Belzecolo, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño. LeoMon intentó atacarle con su espada, pero Belzecolo se deshizo del digimon león de una patada. LeoMon acabó inconsciente e incrustado en una roca que había cerca.

-Que débil... Contigo no ha sido necesario esforzarse. Ahora, no molesteis. Tengo que entrenar a este chico para que luche contra los Digians que están a punto de llegar a la Tierra.-Los Digimons se avalanzaron hacia Belzecolo. El demonio expulsó algo de Ki y se los quitó de encima con facilidad.-Vosotros sois algo más fuertes que ese león. Pero no estáis a mi altura. ¡Mi poder es Supremo comparado con el vuestro! ¿Eh?

Belzecolo se giró y disparó un rayo hacia un arbusto. De él salió un digimon cuyo aspecto recordaba a un agujero negro con ojos y brazos. No tenía piernas, pues no las necesitaba, ya que podía levitar.

-¡Auch! ¡Cuidado, demonio! ¡Qué me podías haber hecho daño!

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó serio Belzecolo.

-¡Jijijiji! Mi nombre es PortalMon.

-¡Un digimon! ¡Seguro que trabaja para DeviMon!-Exclamaron furiosos los Niños Elegidos.

-¿DeviMon? ¡Por favor! Yo no trabajo para alguien tan débil. Mis amos son mucho más poderosos que él. ¡Yo soy un esbirro de los Neo Dark Masters de Tierra-18815! Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Porque ahora trabajo para alguien mucho más poderoso. El inigualable y temible señor de la aniquilación. Aquel que traerá la entropía a los mundos. El que acabará con la vida de un plumazo. Aquel que...

-¡Hablas mucho!-Gritó furioso Belzecolo.

-Maleducado... ¡Trabajo para Parallox! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

-¡Otra vez ese nombre!-Exclamó Pigero recordando la batalla contra el Profeta.

-¡Sí! ¡El Amo vio lo que Gohan hizo con el Profeta! ¡Y no puede permitir que otro Gohan tan poderoso exista! Y por lo que veo, uno de mis muchos portales ha traído aquí a Gokato, otro niño que está en la lista negra del amo. ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Acabaré con vosotros dos y el amo Parallox me ascenderá! ¡Tendré el mismo rango que Tismona y Dimentor!

-No te dejaré que acabes con Gokato.-Belzecolo se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia PortalMon, pero el demonio apareció otra vez en el lugar en el que estaba.-¿Cómo?

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Es inútil! Tu poder y tu velocidad no sirven de nada contra mi habilidad.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Heartbreaksanpo!

Belzecolo lanzó su ataque más poderoso contra PortalMon. PortalMon sonrió y abrió un portal que se tragó el ataque. Tras Belzecolo apareció un portal y de él salió el Heartbreaksanpo. Belzecolo se dio cuenta a tiempo y esquivó in extremis el ataque.

-¡Bajajajajaja! ¡Estúpido!-PortalMon se mofaba de Belzecolo mientras éste lo miraba furioso.

-Maldita habilidad... Su fuerza es ridícula. Pero debo reconocer que gracias a ese poder es un enemigo peligroso. ¿Cómo podría vencerlo? ¿Eh?

GreyMon y los demás digimons rodearon a PortalMon. Al mismo momento, los digimons lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques contra el villano. Pero PortalMon hizo lo mismo que con Belzecolo. PortalMon hizo que los ataques golpearan a los digimons y a sus compañeros, dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora solamente me quedan Belzecolo y Gokato! Creo que continuaré con el chico...

PortalMon avanzaba hacia el pequeño Gokato. Belzecolo fue volando hacia PortalMon, pero éste se quitó de encima al demonio transportádolo al otro lado de la Isla File.

-Ahora que no hay más molestias... Creo que te mandaré al Espacio Exterior. El mismo vacío cósmico se encargará de ti.

PortalMon iba a abrir un portal, pero entonces, recibió de lleno un Puño Real en la cara. Era LeoMon, que se recuperó a tiempo del ataque de Belzecolo para salvar a Gokato.

-"¡Lo sabía! ¡Él es igual a mi padre!"-Pensó alegre Gokato.

-¡No dejaré que hagas daño al chico!

-¡Maldito felino! ¡Lo pagarás caro! ¡Y ya sé como vengarme! Pienso aniquilar este mundo. ¡Haré que la Luna de la Tierra de este Universo impacte con este patético Mundo Digital! ¡Así mataré a Gokato y a Gohan de un solo golpe!

PortalMon abrió en el cielo un enorme portal dimensional. Al otro lado de éste podía verse claramente como la Luna se acercaba cada vez más al Mundo Digital, ya que la gravedad de este último la atraía.

-¡Esto pinta muy mal!-Exclamó asustado LeoMon. Gokato miraba con miedo como la Luna se acercaba cada vez más. Pero entonces, el chico notó como su corazón latía cada vez más con fuerza. Gokato comenzó a mutar en una extraña criatura. LeoMon y PortalMon miraban asustados como Gokato se convirtió en un híbrido entre gorila y dinosaurio rojo.

-¿Gokato? ¿Ha evolucionado?

-¡QUÉ COCHINADA ACABA DE OCURRIR! ¡Oh! Ya habló como el amo Dimentor.

-¡GROOOOOOWL!

Gokato se había convertido en un Digizaru. Ahora, su poder se multiplicó por 10. Pero había un problema. Gokato, al igual que su padre Taiku cuando era un niño, no puede controlar la transformación ya que se vuelve una bestia irracional. De repente, en los dispositivos y por todo el cielo del Mundo Digital aparecieron diversos símbolos.

-¿Qué son esos dibujos?-Preguntó LeoMon.

-El símbolo del Digihazard...-PortalMon se quedó helado al ver el dibujo. Sus amos, los Neo Dark Masters, le habían hablado de ese símbolo y de lo que significaba realmente.-Este mundo va a perecer...

El Digizaru comenzó a destruirlo todo lo que había a su alcanze. LeoMon intentó detenerlo mientras PortalMon se escondía tras una roca.

-¡Gokato! ¡Detente!

LeoMon intentaba razonar con Gokato. Pero era inútil. En ese estado, Gokato no podía controlar su cuerpo. El Digizaru iba a golpear a LeoMon. Pero Belzecolo salvó a tiempo a LeoMon.

-Gracias.

-¡Pse! ¡No te confíes! Si te he salvado, es porque quiero saber que ha pasado aquí.

-Gokato... Se ha convertido en esa cosa. En el momento en el que PortalMon ha abierto el portal.

Belzecolo vio el portal y la Luna que se acercaba al Mundo Digital. Entonces, Belzecolo recordó algo que el Digian Neoditz le dijo a Taiku en la Isla del maestro Mutennai.

 _-¡Idiota! ¡La cola libera nuestro poder durante las noches de luna llena!_

-¡Claro! ¡Eso es! ¡La Luna! Así que Neoditz se refería a eso cuando dijo lo de liberar su poder... ¡Debo destruir la Luna!

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?-Preguntó LeoMon pensando que Belzecolo estaba loco.

-¡Así!-De repente, Belzecolo comenzó a reunir energía en su brazo derecho.-¡Ahora! ¡Bakurikimaha!

Belzecolo disparó un enorme ataque de energía que pasó por el portal y fulminó la Luna. El Piccolo de esa Tierra vio como la Luna fue destruída. Por un momento, creyó que eran los Saiyans. Pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, ya que recordó las palabras que Raditz le dijo a Goku en la isla del Maestro Tortuga, las cuales eran idénticas a las de Neoditz.

La Luna fue destruída, pero el Digizaru seguía ahí. LeoMon desenvainó su espada y le cortó la cola a Gokato, y así, el chico volvió a la normalidad.

Belzecolo y LeoMon rodearon a PortalMon, pero éste no parecía asustado.

-¿No estás asustado? Se nota que no sabes lo que te voy a hacer...-Dijo Belzecolo mientras hacía crujir sus dedos y en su cara aparecía una siniestra sonrisa.

-Demonio de pacotilla... ¡No me dan miedo tus amenazas! Además, si me liquidas, no podrás regresar nunca a tu mundo. Y si eso ocurre, los Digians la destruirán. ¡Jajajajaja!

Belzecolo gruñó, porque sabía que lo que había dicho PortalMon era cierto. De repente, los ojos de PortalMon se volvieron rojos. Y miles de portales se abrieron en el cielo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Agujerear este universo! Ahora mismo lo estoy conectando a miles de Universos y épocas. Si destruyo la barrera que separa este universo del resto del Megaverso... ¿Quereis saber que pasará? ¡KABOOM! Este mundo estallará y se llevará con él todos aquellos universos y épocas que están conectados con él. ¡Así me vengaré de vosotros y del tipo que me selló en esa dimensión!

-¡Mientes!-Gritó furioso Belzecolo.

-¡De eso nada! Ya lo he hecho antes. ¡Qué bello espectáculo! ¡Me cargué un universo llamado Tierra-472... UAARGH!

De repente, una llamarada golpeó a un despistado PortalMon. De uno de los muchos portales emergió un ShoutMon, el cual iba acompañado por una adolesente.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy ShoutMon y ella es mi compañera.

-¡Cierto! ¡Me llamo Nabiki Tendo! ¡Y por saber mi nombre, te cobraré!

-Q... Q... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no tenía que haber pasado!-Gritó furioso PortalMon. De repente, de otro portal apareció un adolescente que llevaba ropas naranjas.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo.-Dijo Belzecolo.

-Yo soy Gohan. Y hace un rato, volaba hacia donde estaba Bu. Si no vulevo enseguida, ese monstruo matará a Goten y a Piccolo.

-¡¿GOHAN?!-Exclamó asombrado LeoMon.-Pero si Gohan...-LeoMon señaló al chico que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Anda! ¡Si ese de ahí soy yo cuando tenía 4 años! ¿Qué pasará aquí?

-Muy simple.-Respondió Belzecolo.-Ese de ahí te ha traído aquí usando portales dimensionales.

-¡IIIIH!-PortalMon se asustó cuando vio que Gohan, el cual estaba furioso, se acercaba a él.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-S... S... ¡SÍ SEÑOR! ¡Pero si me matas, ya no po... ¡UGAARGH!

Gohan se movió a gran velocidad y comenzó a darle una paliza a PortalMon. Belzecolo y LeoMon se quedaron asombrados.

-"¡Ni lo he visto! ¡En el megaverso hay gente muy poderosa! Tengo que mejorar más si no quiero ser derrotado nunca..."-Pensó Belzecolo asombrado ante el poder del adolescente Gohan.

-¿Me llevarás de vuelta a casa?-Preguntó Gohan a PortalMon mientras lo agarraba.

-Sí...

PortalMon abrió 3 portales. Uno a la Tierra de Nabiki y ShoutMon, otro a la Tierra de Gohan y otro a la Tierra de Belzecolo y Gokato.

Los Niños y Gokato se recuperaron. Los Niños, ayudados por LeoMon y otros digimons de la Isla File, continuaron con la construcción de la balsa. Mientras, el Gohan adolescente hablaba con Gokato y Gohan mientras tenía vigilado a PortalMon.

-Entonces... ¿Tú eres yo? Con esa ropa, te pareces a mi padre.

-Lo sé. Escúchame bien. Puede que Piccolo parezca duro. Pero hazle caso en todo. Si te hace todo esto es por tu bien. Puede que un día se lo agradezcas. Y a ti, Gokato, te digo lo mismo. No conozco a ningún Belzecolo. Pero por lo que veo es idéntico al señor Piccolo. Haz todo lo que te diga, ¿vale?

-¡Sí!

-¡Y tú!-Dijo Gohan mientras miraba a PortalMon.-Como te vuelva a ver, te fulminaré. ¿Te queda claro?

-¡SÍ SEÑOR GOHAN!-Dijo PortalMon mientras sudaba.

-Bueno. Hora de volver a casa, Gokato.-Dijo Belzecolo.

-¡Sí, señor Belzecolo!

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué obediente te has vuelto! ¡Mejor! En cuanto volvamos, te entrenaré personalmente. He visto que puedes aguantar cualquier cosa. ¡Y prepárate, porque no tendré piedad contigo! Pienso convertirte en un guerrero demoníaco. Y juntos, mataremos a tu padre Taiku y dominaremos el mundo.

Gohan adolescente miró la escena. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos. LeoMon escuchó la conversación y se acercó a Belzecolo.

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-Escucha Belzecolo. Tu destino no es conquistar el mundo. Ni matar a ese Taiku.

-¡Cállate! Si me hubieras conocido en otra era, te habría atravesado el cuerpo con mi mano. Bueno, larguémonos de aquí.

Y así, Nabiki, ShoutMon, Gohan adolescente y Gokato se despidieron de los Niños Elegidos y de LeoMon y volvieron a sus respectivos universos.

-Yo... ¿Puedo irme ya?

Los Niños rodearon a PortalMon y lo ataron a un árbol con una cuerda que les sobraba.

Entonces, los Niños Elegidos se subieron a su balsa y partieron rumbo al Continente Server. ¿Les irá bien a Gohan y a los otros niños en sus aventuras? ¿Volveremos a verlos alguna vez?

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Tierra-29316. Camino de la serpiente.**_

Tras varios días corriendo, por fin Taiku llegó al final del camino de la serpiente. Pero Taiku no veía nada.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si me dijeron que aquí tendría que estar la casa de uno de esos Kaiohs... ¿Me habrán engañado?-Taiku miró hacia arriba mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño planeta flotando en el cielo.-¿Eh? ¿Un planeta? A lo mejor es ahí a donde debo ir... ¡Bueno! ¡No pierdo nada por ir a mirar!

Taiku cogió carrerilla y dio un gran salto. Taiku llegó enseguida al planeta, pero se vio atraído por la fuerte gravedad de éste y cayó brúscamente al suelo.

-Ay... ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!-Taiku intentó levantarse, pero le costaba adaptarse a la gravedad.-Si tengo que entrenar aquí, debo adaptarme a este entorno... ¡O no lo lograré!

-¡Oh! ¡Tengo visita! ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! ¡Yo soy Xuanwu, el Kaioh del Norte!

Al final, Taiku logró llegar al planeta de Xuanwu, el Kaioh del Norte. ¿Logrará adaptarse al planeta y superar su entrenamiento?

 **Mientras tanto...**

-¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!

PortalMon llevaba horas atado a un árbol. Y nadie accedía a ayudarle. Pero en ese momento, una nave apareció ante él.

-Ay, PortalMon... Siempre tiene que venir el bueno de Dimentor a ayudarte...

-¡Mil gracias, amo Dimentor! ¡Hoy habéis ganado! Pero os juro que PortalMon volverá a por vosotros y se vengará. ¡Bahahahahaha!

Por otro lado, Nabiki y ShoutMon no aparecieron en su universo. De hecho, no aparecieron en ningún universo. Ambos aparecieron en un lugar desconocido para ellos. ¿Qué lugar será ese?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy haciendo coambios en la historia para que este fic no sea un calco de DBZ. En el capítulo de hoy han habido muchos personajes. Y por fin ha aparecido uno de los Kaiohs de esta Tierra. ¿Cómo le irán las cosas a Taiku? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** El dragón de las Nekro Dragon Balls aparecerá en "Centinelas". Por fin ha salido Kaioh, el cual está fusionado con la bestia sagrada del norte. Y Poopo está unido con SorceryMon, un WizardMon de hielo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya has visto un evento. Un mega crossover breve entre varios personajes de otros mundos. Espero que te haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. El ataque de Daelick Jr

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

Gokato, por accidente, acabó en otro universo, donde conocío a Gohan y a otros chicos. Allí combatieron contra PortalMon, el causante de que Gokato acabara en el mundo de Gohan. Los Niños Elegidos, Belzecolo y Gokato lucharon contra PortalMon, pero era muy poderoso. Pero gracias a la intervención de un Gohan adulto, Nabiki y su ShoutMon, lograron neutralizar a PortalMon.

Gokato y Belzecolo, una vez regresaron a su Universo, continuaron con el entrenamiento. Los Digians están cada vez más cerca de la Tierra. Pero otra amenaza moverá ficha antes.

 **##########**

 **Capítulo 5: El ataque de Daelick Jr. Ayuda inesperada.**

 **########**

 **Otro Mundo**

Taiku por fin había llegado al planeta de la divinidad que vigilaba las Galaxias que formaban la parte Norte del Universo, o como lo llamaban las Deidades superiores de ese universo y algunas razas alienígenas como los Digians, Digiverso.

Este universo, a diferencia del resto, estaba compuesto por una mezcla de átomos y datos digitales. Este hecho lo llevó a cabo un ordenador viviente que vigila este mundo y otros más desde el núcleo del Megaverso CDU.

Una unión así es prácticamente imposible de hacer y de replicar. Solamente un humano llamado Yuichiro Hikari, de Tierra-REXE, logró tal hazaña con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo recién nacido.

Ante Taiku estaban dos personas.

Xuanwu, un hombre tortuga de dos caabezas que llevaba una sotana negra y gafas de sol.

Y a su lado estaba Koebles, la máscota del dios.

-¡Oh! ¡Tengo visita! ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! ¡Yo soy Xuanwu, el Kaioh del Norte!

Taiku, que ya comenzaba a adaptarse a la poderosa gravedad del planeta del dios Xuanwu, se levaantó y avanzó hacia los dos seres. Pero Taiku se dirigió al mono Koebles.

-¡Encantado de conocerle, Señor Kaioh!-Dijo Taiku mientras le hacía una reverencia a Koebles.

-¿Ukiki?

-¡Ahem!-Xuanwu tosió para llamar la atención del joven Digian terrestre.-Yo soy Xuanwu, el dios. Él es Koebles. Él no es nadie, simplemente mi mascota y mi acompañante.

-¿UKI? ¡UKIKIKI! (¿Nadie? ¡Pienso manchar de barro tu precioso coche!)

-¡Calla Koebles! ¿No ves que tenemos visita? Tú debes ser Taiku. Enmanubis me ha avisado de tu llegada. Y también me ha dicho que te prepare par la llegada de dos temibles Digians que están de camino a la Tierra y amenazan con destruirla. Es raro que un Digian me pida ayuda para detener a sus compañeros de raza...

-¡No soy como ellos!-Gritó furioso Taiku. Pero enseguida calmó su tono,pues estaba ante el hombre que podía ayudarle a ser más fuerte.-Perdón... ¿Acaso conoce a los Digians?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No olvides que soy un respetado dios omnipotente y omnisciente! Verás, los Digians son, o mejor dicho, eran una raza de bravos guerreros que viajaban de mundo en mundo luchando contra guerreros poderosos. Su fama aumentó a medida que iban derrotando a poderosos guerreros. Los Digians comenzaron a ser temidos en una parte importante del Universo. Y sus hazañas llegaron a oídos de conquistadores intergalácticos. Uno de ellos acabó con el planeta Digian y acabó con toda vuestra raza. Pero solamente se salvaron 4. Tú, tu hermano Neoditz y dos más que son los que están de camino a la Tierra.

Tras contar la historia, se hizó un silencio. Xuanwu se calló dos detalles.

El primero fue que había otro Digian más perdido por el universo y que además compartía pasado con Taiku. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se sabía de él, que Xuanwu cree que está muerto.

Y el otro detalle que Xuanwu se calló fue que la destrucción del planeta Digian fue ordenada por un Dios muy importante. Pero no quería decir nada del dios por miedo a que Taiku se volviera furioso y comenzara a atacarle.

-Vaya... ¡Es usted muy listo! ¿Pero podría entrenarme? Solamente me queda un año antes de que lleguen los Digians y me gustaría estar preparado.

-Bien, te entenaré.-Dijo el dios Xuanwu.-Pero a cambio, tendrás que contarme un chiste muy gracioso. Si el chiste que me cuentas es malo, me veré obligado a pedirte que te vayas de mi planeta.

-¿Un chiste? Deja que me lo piense...

-No importa el tiempo. Tienes toda la eternidad por delante. Jejeje...

 _ **##########################**_

Gokato y Belzecolo estaba entrenando en la Región Abandonada. Habían pasado tres meses tras el incidente con PortalMon y la interacción de Gokato con individuos de otros universos. Belzecolo ya le había enseñado a volar y a emitir ondas de energía. Y ahora, le enseñaba a esquivar los ataques.

Belzecolo atacaba a Gokato con bolas de energía fuertes pero no letales. El chico, que acababa de cumplir 5 años y llevaba ahora las ropas de su padre Taiku, esquivó las esferas con gran velocidad. Gokato, el cual no supo ver el plan de Belzecolo, quedó arrinconado entre una montaña y el próximo ataque de Belzecolo.

-¡Debes analizar los ataques de tu enemigo! ¡Si te fijas bien sabrás ver la patente que usan tus oponentes a la hora de moverse en un combate! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Belzecolo lanzó una bola muy potente y fulminó la montaña.-No me digas que lo he matado...

Detrás de Belzecolo apareció Gokato. El niño atacó a Belzecolo con una patada, pero el Belzecolo al que atacó era un espejismo. El verdadero Belzecolo apareció tras Gokato.

-¡Mantén siempre controlados los movimientos de tu enemigo! Nunca sabes por donde pueden venir. ¡ESQUIVA!

-¡AH!

Belzecolo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Gokato y lo estampó en el suelo.

-Hay que mejorar eso...

Belzecolo iba a ayudar a Gokato, pero el chico se reincorporó y volvió a la carga.

-¡ALLÁ VOY!

-¡Buen movimiento! ¡Me has pillado! Pero aunque creas que has engañado al enemigo, no debes confiarte... ¡ESQUIVA!

Belzecolo atacó a Gokato con sus láseres ópticos y lo electrocutó. Gokato cayó al suelo chamuscado.

-En serio. Hay que mejorar eso...-Belzecolo se disponía a ayudar a Gokato, pero entonces, el demonio vio en el cielo a tres sombras avanzar hacia él.-¿Quiénes son esos?

Ante Belzecolo aparecieron tres individuos. Los tres eran demonios. Los tres rodearon a Belzecolo e ignoraron al pequeño Gokato, pues no suponía una amenaza para ellos.

-Jejejejeje... ¿Eres tú Belzecolo, el hijo del difunto Devicolo Daimaoh?-Preguntó un demonio afeminado y el cual parecía el líder de los demonios.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-¡Jojojojojo! Devicolo y Serami-sama fueron una vez un mismo individuo... Y ahora, ese vínculo con Serami-sama lo tienes tú. O sea que si te matamos a ti, acabaremos con el Dios de este planeta...

-¡Claro! Y por eso osais atacarme a mí... ¿No sería más fácil ir a por ese debilucho de Serami-sama?

-Sí, lo sería.-Dijo un cuarto demonio que había estado encima de un monte todo el rato. Su aspecto, a pesa de ser muy bajo, era más imponente y terrorífico que el de los otros tres.-Pero será más divertido humillar al poderoso heredero de Devicolo... Aunque parece que llegamos tarde. Eso ya lo hizo el humano llamado Taiku. ¡JAAAJAJAJA!

Belzecolo miraba al cuarto individuo con odio y miedo. Sabía que, aunque fuera un tapón, era bastante más peligroso que los otros tres individuos que lo rodeaban. Belzecolo iba a ataacar al cuarto demonio, pero repentinamente, los tres demonios que lo rodeaban comenzaron a atacarle.

Los tres demonios no eran muy fuertes físicamente, pero su velocidad era impresionante. Belzecolo apenas podía defenderse de los ataques combinados de los tres demonios. Belzecolo iba a expulsar energía para quitarse a sus atacantes de encima. Pero entonces, los tres demonios se apartaron y el cuarto apareció rápido como un rayo ante Belzecolo y le atacó con una fulminante bola de energía. La bola se llevó con ella a Belzecolo muy lejos de donde estaba. Y cuando la esfera se alejó un kilómetro, estalló.

-S... Señor Belzecolo...-Dijo Gokato antes de perder el conocimiento. Los tres demonios se acercaron al chico y comenzaron a reir como unos locos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él, amo?-Preguntó el demonio afeminado.

-Nada. Deja que el niño acabe convertido en la cena de uno de los monstruos que viven en este infierno... ¡Ejejeee! ¡Volvamos a palacio! ¡Debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en localizar la Esfera del Coraje! ¡Sin ella, yo, Daerlick Jr, no podré convertirme en inmortal!

Daelick Jr y sus cuatro esbirros abandonaron la zona y volaron rumbo a su palacio. Las horas pasaron, y Gokato por fin se despertó.

-Señor Belzecolo... ¡Malditos! ¡Yo te vengaré!

Y siguiendo el rastro de energía de Daelick y sus esbirros, Gokato puso rumbo al palacio del demonio, sin saber que se iba a encontrar por el camino.

 _ **#####################**_

 **Isla de Mutennai.**

Krishiro, Solma y el anciano Mutennai estaban mirando el radar. Estaban planeando reunir las Digisferas para poder resucitar a Taiku dentro de un año, tal y como les había indicado la hermana de Mutennai Witchbaba.

Solma estaba mirando al radr que creó cuando tenía 14 años. El radar le indicaba que las otras 7 esferas estaban reunidas. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que deberiamos ocultar la nuestra en una caja de metal...-Dijo Solma.-No me gusta nada que las otras esferas estén reunidas en un mismo punto.

-Solma tiene razón. Noto 4 fuerzas increíbles en la dirección que apunta el radar. 3 de ellas son flojas, pero hay una que supera al hermano de Taiku por mucho...-Dijo Krishiro asustado.

-Krishiro, ve a por las esferas inmediatamente.-Ordenó Solma.

-Q... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te acabo de decir que en esa dirección hay una fuerza superior a la de Neoditz! ¿Es qué no me oyes?

-¡¿Acaso quieres que vaya yo?! ¡Yo no sé luchar! ¡Yo soy una linda flor delicada!

-¿Viene conmigo, maestro Mutennai?

-Ahem... Ahem... Yo soy muy viejo para esto... Ay mi espalda...

-Está bien... ¡Iré solo! ¡Almenos si muero esta vez, tendré a Taiku para que me haga compañía!

-No seas tan dramático, Krishiro.-Dijo Solma.-No tienes que luchar contra ese ser poderoso. Simplemente tienes que infiltrarte en su base y robar las esferas cuando nadie mire.

-Como si fuese tn fácil...-Dijo Krishiro mientras salía de la casa de Mutennai y volaba rumbo al palacio de Daelick Jr.

 _ **################**_

Gokato volaba rumbo al castillo de Daelick Jr. El chico aprendió hacce poco a detectar energías, así que podía saber donde estaban aquellos que acabaron con su maestro.

Pero una explosión en una ciudad en ruinas llamó la atención del chico.

Un enorme Digimon que parecía una mezcla entre ImperialDraMon y WarGreyMon luchaba contra un ejército de SeaDraMons.

-¡Láser de Gea!

El enorme Digimon disparó un potente láser naranja y fulminó a los MegaSeaDraMons que iban a atacarle. Uno sobrevivió y atacó al digimon por la espalda, pero Gokato apareció ante la serpiente marina y la mató usando el Masenko de Fuego que Belzecolo le enseñó.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Gokato mientras se acercaba al enorme Digimon. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el enorme digimon cambió de forma y se convirtió en un digimon más pequeño.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, V-guMon.-Dijo un chico que tenía rasgos de Taichi y Daisuke. El chico se acercó a Gokato y le dio las gracias.-Debo darte las gracias chico. Si no hubieras intervenido, ImperialGreyMon hubiera recibido una herida muy grave. ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Taisuke Yamamiya. Y él es mi compañero V-guMon.

-Yo me llamo Gokato. ¿Vives solo en estas ruinas?

-Al principio no. Yo vivía con mi familia y mis amigos en esta ciudad llamada Odaiba. Pero un día aparecieron unos digimons malvados llamados los Neo-Dark Masters y nos atacaron. Ellos acabaron con mi familia y todos los demás. Ahora solo estamos yo y mis otros compañeros, los cuales están buscando la base de los Neo-Dark Masters. ¿Y tú que haces solo, pequeñajo?

-¡No me llames así! Estaba viajando en esa dirección para vengar al señor Belzecolo. Cuatro señores muy malos le atacaron a traición y acabaron con él. ¡Y pienso vengarle!

-Cuatro señores... ¡A lo mejor son los Neo-Dark Masters! Avisaré a los demás. Vamos a ayudarte a acabar con ellos.

Taisuke llamó a sus compañeros. Al momento, aparecieron 5 chicos acompañados por 5 digimons.

-Deja que te los presente. Él es Yakeru Tashida y su compañero GataMon.-Dijo mientras señalaba a un chico rubio. Su compañero GataMon era un PataMon que cubría su cuerpo con un abrigo de piel similar al de GabuMon.-Ella es Sokari Takegami y su compañera TayoMon.-TayoMon era un digimon similar a TailMon pero con las alas y las patas de BiyoMon. Y a diferencia de TailMon, este digimon es de nivel Principiante.-Ellos son Kenshiro Izujouji y TenworMon.-TenworMon era un digimon mariquita con cabeza de WorMon. Kenshiro era igual que Ken, pero tenía el pelo de Koshiro.-Ellas son Mimiyako Tachinoue y Halmon. Y por último, él es Jori Kida y su compañero GomadiMon.

-¿Y todos ellos pueden convertirse en monstruos como ImperialGreyMon?

-Sí. Pero de momento, los únicos que pueden llegar al Nivel Supremo son V-guMon y GataMon. Bueno. Se acabaron las presentaciones. ¡Vamos a vengar a nuestros seres queridos!

-¡Sí!

Y así, Gokato y sus nuevos amigos partieron al castillo de Daelick Jr.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Castillo de Daaelick Jr.**_

Daelick Jr estaba sentado en su trono. Usando sus poderes telequinéticos, intentaba localizar el paradero de la Esfera del Coraje que estaba en posesión de Mutennai. Pero al estar protegida por una caja de metal, Daelick no podía localizarla.

-¡Maldita sea!-Daelick Jr, furioso, desató su poder y destruyó su trono. Sus esbirros estaban asustados.-¡¿Dónde demonios estará esa esfera?! ¡Solamente estoy a un paso de volverme inmortal! Si no lo logro... ¡No podré convertirme en el Dios de este planeta!

-Esto es raro...-Dijo Sakky, el demonio afeminado que lideraba el grupo de los tres diablos que seguían fielmente las órdenes de Daelick Jr.-Fuimos al lugar donde usted la detectó por última vez. Y no había nada... Solamente el cadaver de un hombre que tenía cola...

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN SE LA LLEVÓ, TONTO!-Gritó furioso Daelick. Sus esbirros comenzaron a temblar.-¡Esto no me detendrá! ¡No dejaré que el destino se burle de mí! Si para encontrarla, debo matar a todo el mundo... ¡Qué así sea! ¡Preparaos! ¡Vamos de carnicería! ¡Bwahahahahaha!

-¡Sí!

Daelick y sus esbirros Sakky, Booger y Yaksho se prepararon para ir a la primera ciudad que vieran y saquearla, pero entonces, Gokato y sus nuevos amigos llegaron al palacio.

-¡Malditos! ¡Vengaré a Belzecolo!

-¿Eh?-Taisuke, al ver a Daelick, se sorprendió.-Estos no son los Neo-Dark Masters...

-Parece que nos hemos equivocado...-Dijo Yakeru decepcionado.-¡Pero no pienso dejar que seres oscuros como vosotros sigais existiendo! ¡Pienso eliminaros!

-Jeje... ¡Jajajajajaja!-Al oir las palabras de Yakeru, Daelick comenzó a reir como un loco.-¿Tú vas a eliminarme a mí? ¡Patético!

-Voy a hacer que te tragues ese orgullo... ¡GataMon!

El dispositivo digital de Yakeru brilló y GataMon comenzó a evolucionar.

- **¡GataMon Ultradigievoluciona en MetalSeraphiMon!**

MetalSeraphiMon, un digimon licántropo con alas de ángel y con armadura metálica, se lanzó contra Daelick Jr.

-¡Uoh! Eso no me gusta nada...-Dijo Daelick Jr.-Desprendes una luz como la de ese maldito Serami-sama... ¡Sakky, acaba con este perro!

-¡Bien!-Sakky sacó su lanza y comenzó a luchar contra MetalSeraphiMon. Sakky comenzó a golpear rápidmente al digimon con su arma, pero su armadura sagrada de CromoDigitoid protegía al Digimon Supremo de los golpes.-¡Oh! ¡Qué armadura más dura! Creo que te la arrancaré con mis manos.

Sakky intentó arrancar con sus manos la armadura de MetalSeraphiMon, pero el ángel lo detuvo y comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado.

-No te dejaré... ¡Testamento congelante!

-¡Uaaaaaaah!

-¡Sakky!-Yaksho sacó de su cuerpo dos katanas de madera y voló hacia MetalSeraphiMon. Yaksho, a gran velocidad, comenzó a golpear a MetalSeraphiMon, pero no le hacía nada. Yaksho miraba impotente como el hielo comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Sakky. Y no se dio cuenta, de que ImperialGreyMon estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Láser de Gea!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Uoooh!

MetalSeraphiMon se apartó a tiempo para esquivar el láser. El Láser de Gea fulminó a Sakky y a Yaksho. Booger y Daelick miraron furiosos como los demonios fueron destruídos fácilmente por dos bestias que recibían su poder de unos niños.

-Sakky y Yaksho eran dos tontos. Yo, Booger, acabaré con vosotros y devolveré el honor que esos dos han manchado con su fracaso. ¡Uooooooooh!

Booger invocó un tridente y a continuación aumentó su musculatura. El demonio se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia ImperialGreyMon y MetalSeraphiMon. Los digimons intentaron atacar a Booger, pero el demonio agarró a los dos digimons y los estampó el uno con el otro. A continuación, comenzó a atacarles con el tridente. Los golpes dejaron KO a los digimons, que volvieron a ser V-guMon y GataMon. Los otros digimons evolucionaron e intentaron atacar a Boogey. Éste, con una bola de energía, se quitó a los digimons de encima. Booger preparó otra esfera de energía para matar a las criaturas, pero un Gokato furioso se lanzó al ataque. Gokato comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a Booger, el cual no podía defenderse de los ataques del niño. Daelick miraba con odio y curiosidad a Gokato.

-Menudo potencial tenía el chico... ¡Con razón Belzecolo lo entrenaba! Si ese chico vive, me dará muchos problemas. ¡No dejaré que vivas un día más!

Daelick iba a matar a Gokato con una llamarada que estaba creando con su mano. Pero dejó de hacer el ataque, pues una silueta que el conocía y odiaba se interpuso entre él y Gokato.

-No puede ser... ¡Serami-sama!

-¡Así es Daelick! Hace tiempo cometí el error de no buscar a la descendencia del primer Daelick... Hoy he venido a corregirlo.

-Si tú vives, Belzecolo...

-¡En efecto! ¡Sigo vivo!

Belzecolo aterrizó al lado del grupo de Taisuke. Los niños, asustados, se apartaron. Belzecolo quiso luchar contra Daelick, pero vio que Gokato comenzaba a tener problemas con Booger. Al ver que Belzecolo vivía, la furia de Gokato disminuía y con ella su fuerza.

Belzecolo voló a gran velocidad a donde estaba Booger, lo agarró por un brazo y le dio un potente puñetazo en el vientre. Luego, agarró al demonio y lo lanzó al aire. Belzecolo acabó con la vida de Booger usando una bola de energía que escupió por la boca.

-¡Pse! Como pensaba, por separado son una broma.

-¡Ríndete Daelick! ¡Tus hombres han caído!

-¿Y qué? Todavía tengo las...-Daelick se fijó en las Esferas y vio que Krishiro, el cual llegó sigilosamente, se las estaba llevando.-¡LADRÓN!

-¡Cuack!

-¿Eh? ¿A qué ha venido eso, humano?

-¿No ha colado? Vaya... Y yo que creía que me ibas a confundir con un pato...

-Patos... Me encantan los patos... ¡A LA NARANJA!

Daelick atacó a Krishiro con sus llamaradas. El guerrero esquivaba por reflejo los ataques y se reunió con Belzecolo, Serami-sama y Gokato.

-Que horror... ¿Por qué siempre sale gente tana poderosa?-Dijo Krishiro asustado tras casi morir a manos de Daelick.

-No lo subestimeis.-Advirtió Belzecolo.-Su poder real supera por mucho al del Digian Neoditz.

Daelick comenzó a liberar energía y a flotar en el aire. Luego, su musculatura comenzó a aumentar y se volvió más alto. Los Niños Elegidos lo confundieron con una evolución.

-¿Ha evolucionado?-Se preguntó Yakeru confuso.

-¿Evolución? No... He usado el Kyodaika, una técnica que usan los demonios para desatar todo su poder oscuro. ¡Un poder oscuro que os mostraré encantado!

Daelick comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y comenzó a atacar a Krishiro, a Seram-sama, a Gokato y a Belzecolo. Este último, que era un luchador más experimentado, detuvo el golpe, pero no vio que Daelick lanzó otro puñetazo que impactó en su cara. Belzecolo salió disparadó y acabó estampado en una pared. Daelick volvió a la carga y atacó a Belzecolo con un rodillazo. La pared acabó destruída y todo el palacio fue destruído. Serami-sama y Krishiro ayudaron a Gokato y a los Niños a evacuar. Belzecolo, tras estar un segundo de pie, cayó al suelo y escupió bastante sangre.

-Gaagh...

-Jejejejeje. ¿Sigues vivo? ¡Qué resistente eres, Belzecolo! Hubieras sido un buen guerrero. Pero creo que te mataré. Y luego acabaré con tu alumno... ¡No quiero molestias!

-Je... Adelante. Mátame. Si lo haces, Serami-sama morirá.

-Lo sé. Por eso disfrutaré acabando con tu vida...

-Y las Esferas dejarán de funcionar... Y de esa forma, Daelick Junior el inmortal jamás existirá...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no lo sabía! Gracias por el aviso... Tendré que hacer un ligero cambio en mi plan...

Daelick comenzó a volar y soltó un fuerte grito que rompió el cielo.

-¡Rooaaaaar! ¡Zona del Mar Oscuro!

El cielo se rompió en mil pedazos, revelando en el agujero una dimensión paralela. Una dimensión que parecía un pueblo costero lleno de oscuridad. Sokari y Kenshiro comenzaron a gritar.

-¡No! ¡La oscuridad nos va a devorar!

-¡Así es! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pronto la Zona del Mar Oscuro os devorará a todos! Y vivireis eternamente en un mundo oscuro. ¡Jejajajajaja!

-¡No te dejaremos!-Belzecolo, Serami-sama, Krishiro y los Digimons comenzaron a atacar a Daelick, pero el portal absorbió los ataques. A cada minuto que pasaba, el vórtice comenzaba a succionar con más fuerza. Todos los presentes se agarraron a algo para evitar ser atrapados por la fuerza gravitatoria del vórtice. Pero entonces, Gokato avanzó hacia Daelick.

-¡¿Qué haces Gokato?! ¡Vuelve!

-Has hecho daño a mis amigos... Has dañado al señor Belzecolo... ¡Te odio! ¡No te perdonaré!

-¿Eh?

Gokato soltó una cantidad de energía brutal contra Daelick. El demonio, que no se esperaba eso de un niño, fue empujado y acabó en la Zona del Mar Oscuro. Al haber atrapado a su creador, el vórtice se cerró. Gokato salvó a sus amigos y frustró los planes de Daelick.

Seramo-sama regresó a su palacio. Krishiro se llevó las esferas a casa de Mutennai. Gokato se despidió de los Niños y se marchó con Belzecolo, no sin antes advertirles de la llegada de dos Digians.

-Vaya... Eso ha sido genial.-Dijo Mimiyako mientras veía como sus amigos se iban volando.-Como me encantaría luchar como ellos...

-Deberiamos haberles pedido que nos ayudarán a buscar a los Neo-Dark Masters...-Dijo Jori.-Con ellos podriamos haberles ganado fácilmente.

-No importa.-Dijo Taisuke.-Prefiero ganar a esos asquerosos con mi propio poder... ¿Volemos a casa?

Taisuke y los demás se preparaon para volver a Odaiba a lomos de ImperialGreyMon, pero la aparición de un hombre enmascarado los detuvo.

-Un momento...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un aliado de Daelick o de los Neo-Dark Masters?

-De nadie, aberraciones.

-¿Aberraciones? ¡Cómo te atreves!

-No. No es un insulto. Yo también soy un error de este universo. Yo no debería estar aquí.

-¿No deberiamos estar aquí?-Preguntó confuso Kenshiro.

-Así es. Si quereis vencer a vuestros enemigos. Puedo ayudaros. Es más, os prepararé para los Digians, pues son una amenaza peor y Gokato, Belzecolo y Krishiro os necesitarán cuando estos lleguen a la Tierra.

-¿Nos ayudarás a mejorar? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién soy yo? Recuerdo que mi nombre empezaba por G. Así que quiero que me llameis así. G.

 _ **########################**_

 **Planeta de Xianwu.**

Taiku llevaba horas pensando un chiste. Él, al no estar acostumbrado a chistes, no conocía uno. Y con eso, estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy importante.

-¿No se te ocurre ninguno? Pues vaya... Así no podré entrenarte... ¡Vete a casa!

-¡Ya está! ¡Acabó de recordar uno que contó mi suegro! ¿Estás listo?

-¡UOH! ¡Un chiste! ¡Dispara! Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar chistes.

-¡Esferas esféricas!

-¿Qué qué? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esferas esféricas? Jujuju...

-¡Se rie! ¡Gato Gatuno!

-Pfff...

-¡Pantalla apantalladora!

-¡JUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Kaioh del norte se ha reído!

-¡Jojojojojojo! ¡Qué chorradas! Vale... ¡Vale! ¡Aceptó! ¡Serás mi aprendiz! ¡Comenzaremos a entrenar en breve! Esferas esféricas... ¡Juajajajajaajaja! ¡Esa no me la esperaba!

Y con un poco de humor curioso, Taiku logró que Xuanwu, el Kaioh del Norte accediera a entrenarlo. Y en la Tierra, Gokato ha logrado detener a Daelick y a sus esbirros.

¿Estarán los héroes preparados para la llegada de los Digians? ¿Y quién será el misterioso G que va a entrenar a esos Niños Elegidos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota** : Hasta aquí este capítulo. He tardado mucho en acabarlo. No sabía que meter para cambiar la historia. Y por eso, he pensado en meter a estos Niños Elegidos y a G. También he decidido meter aquí la trama de la película de Garlick Jr. Creo que es aquí donde encajaría mejor si huiera que volver canon a Garlick.

Por cierto, explicación de las amalgamas de Daelick y sus esbirros:

-Daelick Jr (Garlick + DaeMon)

-Sakky (Nikky + SagoMon)

-Yaksho (Sansho + YaksaMon)

-Booger (Ginger + BoogeyMon)

Y la identidad de G... La revelaré en la saga de "Célula", así que toca esperar mucho.

Y ahora, a responder el único review... Parece que no tiene mucho éxito este fic...

- ** _Ultimate Dimentor_** : Primero, agradecerte que leas y comentes este fic. Me hace mucha ilusión. La existencia de PortalMon seguirá trayendo problemas a los universos (Ver capítulo de Centinelas, en donde Majin Toad se cuela en Tierra-OPS), sobretodo a éste. Se la tiene jurada a Belzecolo y a Gokato por atarle al árbol. Y las acciones de PortalMon han sido vitales para que que Nabiki conozca al Subaru de la realidad muerta y pudiera ayudarle a luchar contra Vegetto-Baby.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, seguro que los hay. Hace poco salió un Parallox bueno. Así que es posible que hayan más Parallox buenos y otros OCs malvdos que luchan en el lado correcto de la justicia.

Y sobre la faceta de Gohan guerrero, parece que volverá a aparecer. ¡VIVA! Ahora, solamente falta que vuelva el SuperBoy de antes de Flashpoint y seré feliz de nuevo. XD

Y para acabar, el fic llegará hasta GT y pasará por Super. Y también habrán sagas de filler. Y cruces con la JPSA y los Centinelas. Y creo que he deselado demasiado. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Un saludo!**_


End file.
